Rise of the Fallen Angels
by ImortaTwilightDragon
Summary: What if Tsukune wasn't human but another S-rank monster that has appeared only once in history.
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is ImmotaTwilightDragon. This is my first fanfic. I am some what random and I all ready have a Beta-reader so please DON'T ASK ME!!!!!!

* * *

Legend:

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

**_'Inner Thoughts'_**

(AN//) Author's Note

(B-RN) Beta Reader's Note "This will be small saying from the Beta-Reader)

* * *

Book 1: Secrets Reveled

Summary: What if Tsukune wasn't human, but instead was another S-class monster only heard of in ancient history? (Meaning well over 12 centuries ago.) Starts after the Ishigami incident. Tsukune will be a little OOC, but this will probably be fixed by Kenta. Pairings are, of course, TsukunexMoka.

* * *

It was just a few minutes away from midnight in a world with a school for monsters. Not a sound could be heard anywhere on the campus of Yokai Academy except the occasional swear word coming from the forest (if you could even call it that).

"God damn it! I hate my parents, and I hate the fact that I have to hide my true abilities!" yelled out a frustrated fifteen year old student while grabbing his hair.

The student looked to be 6' tall, looked to be about 15 years old, had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was currently wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt, black pants, and black shoes while his black academy jacket is currently hanging on a tree branch.

'**You know why we have to hide are true abilities Tsukune**.' said a voice inside the now identified Tsukune's head.

'I know… but I just wish they could trust me more.' thought Tsukune while looking glum.

'**Hey cheer up. Besides I do remember mom and dad saying that if anyone did accuse us of being human we could show them what we really are**.'said his inner self to his outer self**.**

'Thanks for reminding me.' thought Tsukune while grabbing his school jacket before walking off to his dorm room to get a few hours of sleep before having to head to class the next day.

(The next day)

Slowly Tsukune woke up from another night of training in his mindscape. Slowly, VEEEEERY slowly, he rose from his bed while cursing the suns very existence.

"I wonder what that cursed Kami has planned for me today." Said Tsukune out loud while grabbing his school uniform so he could take a shower.

'**Well whatever he has planned for us we'll have to endure**.' replied his inner self while Tsukune started the shower.

As Tsukune was taking his shower, he got a weird thought in his head.

_'Hey, what if Kami's a female?'_

**_'.....what?'_**

'Nevermind, anyway you're right. Hey, why don't you take a nap?' thought Tsukune while washing his body and hair.

'**Very well then.** **Oh and before I forget, you can call on our true power but ****only,**** and i stress that word, if it is necessary**.'said his inner self before falling asleep while Tsukune was getting dressed.

"Very well." said Tsukune before locking his dorm room and heading to the lobby.

As soon as Tsukune stepped into the lobby he noticed his first friend he made at the Academy. Moka Akashiya.

Moka was a pink haired vampire who stood a proud 5' 10'', was 15 years old, had emerald green eyes, and nearly C-cup breasts. Today she was wearing a black thigh length skirt, grey under shirt, and a black school jacket along with her silver rosario with a blood red bead in the center. (B-RN// Holy crap! she's gone goth!)

"Morning Moka-chan." said Tsukune while smiling at her.

"Morning Tsukune-kun." responded Moka while smiling at seeing her first human friend and crush.

"Were you waiting for me Moka?" asked Tsukune while his face showed a hint of confusion.

"Yeah I was." said Moka with slight embarrassment.

"Well then why don't we get going? I doubt that Mrs. Nekonome will be happy about us being late to class." said Tsukune with total seriousness.

"Yeah your right Tsukune but…before we leave…can I, umm... have…some of your um…blood?" asked Moka with a light blush while poking her fingers together.

Tsukune was just about to protest when Moka's eyes grew 3 times there normal size, and they suddenly grew sparkles. "Fine." sighing in defeat, Tsukune braced for the pain that he was sure to receive.

"YAY!" Moka yelled out in triumph before sinking her fangs into his blood vein and beginning to drink his succulent blood.

Tsukune didn't flinch much at the pain, but that doesn't go for him yelling out in pain when Moka sunk her fangs into his neck. After the pain passed he had to repress a shudder at Moka's tongue licking and her mouth leaving the spot that she had just bit.

"Sorry Tsukune. I didn't mean to take so long." said Moka with sadness and a small amount of regret.

"Don't worry about it Moka." said Tsukune trying to comfort Moka and ignore the slight pain that still existed from when she bit into his neck.

"Ok Tsukune!" said Moka once again her usual cheerful self.

"Good." Said Tsukune while grabbing Moka's hand. Not even five steps outside the doors of the males' dorm building Tsukune's poor head (if you want to think of it that way) went strait into a hug.

"Good morning Tsukune-kun!" said a blue haired 16 year old. The 16 year old stood 5' 11'', had violet eyes, a face that looked to young for her, and D-cup breasts. She was currently wearing a tan thigh length skirt, a white long sleeve shirt with a cream colored vest over it, white leg stockings (don't know if that is what they really are), and a red bow around her neck. This was Kurumu Kurono, a succubus.

The only odd thing about the so-called 'hug' was the fact Tsukune's face was being pressed (and quite forcefully at that) into the teenager's chest. (have a picture and the link will be at the end of this chapter)

"Mphuphoo, mph pmppph mmph!!!" (roughly translated, "KURUMU, I CAN'T BREATH!") sadly no one heard him, probably due to the fact that Moka and Kurumu were currently having a glaring contest.

That was before someone yelled, "Keep your hands off of Tsukune you big-breasted idiot!" (Sorry in advance to Kurumu fans). Not to long after hearing that, a wash bin fell straight onto Kurumu's head knocking her out, allowing Tsukune to be released from the hug of death, and giving Tsukune a chance to recover his lost breath.

Tsukune's savior was none other than Yukari, the youngest student of the group being only 11 years old. She stood 4' 3", and was the smartest out of the whole student body. Yukari had black shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and a face you could never say no to. She was currently wearing a white long sleeve shirt, a tan skirt, and a black cape with a matching witches hat.

The next thing that happened didn't surprise Tsukune or Moka. Kurumu woke up and started yelling at Yukari for ruining her time with Tsukune. Yukari responded with the fact that Tsukune needed someone to love him, not some big-breasted nitwit. That was the straw that broke the camels back what happened next would make any cat fight you have seen/read about look like the signing of a piece treaty.

Tsukune and Moka could not help but sweat drop at their friends' antics before thinking 'Why I am friends with them again?'

"You know Tsukune...if we wait for them, we will possibly be late for class, or miss it." Said Moka while Yukari summoned ten wash bins to fall on Kurumu's head.

Yukari's attack could be heard on the other side of the campus, and if you listened, you could hear a loud, *CLANG!!* which successfully silenced the succubus. however, Yukari unfortunately passed out from using too much Magic. (poor girl) -Kenta

"I know." sighed Tsukune "Why don't we just go to class without them?'

"Yeah we should do that." said Moka while the two walked away from the two fighting girls. (or cats, if you want to put it that way...)

While they continued walking to school Moka was talking to her inner self. Why don't we take a peek? "**Omoi dokusho no Jutsu!**"***** (Yes, i used a ninjutsu, deal with it.)

'This may be my only chance to tell Tsukune how I feel without being interrupted.' thought Moka before being interrupted by her inner self.

'**Whoa whoa whoa, what do mean by that? Don't you mean tell him how _WE_ feel? You know as well as I do mom and dad would never accept him as ****our**** mate. Plus it doesn't help that dad would kill him once he saw him**...' said inner Moka while stressing the word our.

'Bu..' was all Moka was able to get out before being interrupted by her inner self.

'**No buts you know what father would do to him if he even saw him**.' said her inner self sadly.

Moka pictured her father meeting Tsukune. All she could see was her father laughing miniacally at the bloody mess that was Tsukune, while Moka absentmindedly thought, _'mmmm, blood.'_

'I…I understand.' thought Moka greatly depressed.

'**Good. Oh and by the way, Tsukune has been calling you for a while**.' Said inner Moka before returning to sleep once more.

"...ka. Moka." Said Tsukune trying to get a reaction from Moka as he was quickly growing alarmed.

"Sorry Tsukune. I was thinking about something." Said Moka slightly embarrassed.

"That's ok Moka, I just wanted to ask you...could you help me with my math homework tonight?" asked Tsukune before entering the classroom.

"Sure." Moka said, a little too quickly before taking their seats.

Not five minutes after the bell rang for class to begin, Kurumu and Yukari walked into the classroom looking as if they had gone through hell and back again. Five seconds after taking their seats, their teacher came into the classroom.

Their teacher stood 6' 2", had blond hair with two tufts standing up on top of her head, (her true ears, the class just doesn't know it...)she wore glasses, and looked to be no older than 20 years old. She was currently wearing a purple strap shirt with a purple jacket over the shirt, a purple knee length skirt, and purple high heels. This is their homeroom teacher Mrs. Nekonome. (B-RN// too...much...PURPLE!!! *Splodes*)

"Good morning class." said Mrs. Nekonome with that same old kitty smile.

"Good morning Nekonome-sensei." said half the class still on the borders of falling asleep and being awake.

"Today we are going to be talking about another S-rank monster that has only had one actual recording in history." Said Mrs. Nekonome while the rest of the class immediately woke up to hear about this unknown monster species.

"Your talking about The Beings of Twilight, or as the humans refer to them as, The Fallen Ones." Said Tsukune almost automatically before slapping his hands over his mouth, as he immedietally thought, 'OOOOHOHOHOHOOOOooo SHIT!'

"Yes, that's right Tsukune. Although I am curious about how you know about them?" asked Mrs. Nekonome, her ears perked up in interest, while the rest of the class looked straight at him with curiosity. Meanwhile, both Mokas, Kurumu, and Yukari all thought '**T**su**k**un**e** w**ha**t **a**re y**o**u **hi**di**n**g fr**o**m u**s**?'

'SHIT. What should I do?' Tsukune thought/asked himself while panicking.

'**Relax, why don't you just show them**.' responded Tsukune's inner self.

'And HOW exactly am I going to do that!?' mentally yelled Tsukune with both irritation and curiosity rushing about.

'**You will see soon enough**.' Responded his inner self before going back to sleep all the while chuckleing.

Not more than a minute later, the door slammed open revealing…

**FORBIDDEN WRITER TECHNIQUE: EVIL CLIFF HANGER JUTSU**

**

* * *

**

Imorta- "What did Tsukune's inner self mean by 'show them'? Who slammed open the door? WHY ON EARTH AM I STILL TYPING!!

.......

This is my first fanfic, flames aren't welcome, but criticism is allowed, as long as it's CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.

BTW, this is the link to the, "Hug of Death" (http://blackrose8009(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Suffocation-100019120) copy the link, but change the (dot)'s to periods. that'll give you the link.

* * *

Beta-Reader Kenta- "This was fun to Beta-read, and since Imorta here loves killing random succubus's with wash bins, i thought it was quite entertaining...no offense to Kurumu fans...*watches for any forming mobs*

i'm more of a Yukari fan than anything else, but i DO enjoy Kurumu's "Hug's of Death" that she gives to Tsukune. There's always comedy watching (or in this case, reading) about some guy dieing from that which most guys would love to have happen to them. (personally, i think it's funnier to watch it happen to someone, instead of it happening to me...MUHAHAHAAAA!!)

anyway, i think this story will progress pretty well, if Imorta doesn't lose interest in the story, which probably won't happen for at least 12 chapters or so....but he's new here, so give him a break.

i'll pop in with random comments everynow and again, so you had better be prepared Imorta! *turns towards Imorta and smiles evilly*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A fight and a slight Confession

Last time on _Rise of the Fallen Angels_.

'_**Relax, why don't you just show them**__.' responded Tsukune's inner self._

'_And HOW exactly am I going to do that!?' mentally yelled Tsukune with both irritation and curiosity rushing about._

'_**You will see soon enough**__.' Responded his inner self before going back to sleep all the while chuckleing._

_Not more than a minute later, the door slammed open revealing…_

A 17 year old male student slowly walking into the classroom. The student stood around 6' 2", has a fiery orange colored hair, golden yellow eyes, a face that was similar to that of a kitsune's, and a body that most girls would drool over. He was currently wearing a black shirt, black pants, and a black trench coat with a white strip on his left/right (Mostly depends which direction he is facing you(?description)) that has the symbol of the protection committee on it.

"Tsukune Aono…" started the committee member before being interrupted by Tsukune.

"What is that your name?" asked Tsukune while the rest of the class had to pick their jaws off the ground and a few had to contain their laughter from Tsukune's response to one of the committee members.

"No that is **NOT MY NAME**! I am hear for a Tsukune Aono." said the committee member slightly irritated with a vain bulging out on his forehead.

"Oh… well then I guess you found him." replied Tsukune.

"Really or are you just pulling my leg?" asked the committee member.

"I would tell you but were would the fun be in that." said Tsukune while smirking at the committee members face which looked to be equal to that of a steamed tomato.

"Listen you hear you smart ass I'll have you know that…" started the committee member on a long speech about being the heir to the kitsune clan, being a proud kitsune, and a whole lot of other junk about being a kitsune (AN-I am not going into detail.).

"…now do you understand the importance I have." said the committee member.

"Knight to E4."

"Yes knight to……… wait WHAT!?" yelled the committee member in confusion and shock when noticing that Tsukune and Yukari were playing chess.

"Sorry did you say something CM-san?" asked everyone.

"Ok first of all my name is Kuyou, second you didn't hear anything I SAID!!!" shouted the newly identified Kuyou in rage.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." said most of the class.

"Ok then which one of you is Tsukune Aono?" asked Kuyou with a shit-eating grin.

"That would be me." said Tsukune while standing up.

"Good. Now then before I got side tracked Tsukune Aono you are hear by ordered by the PC to be arrested on the account of being a _human_, but because you humiliated the PC I'm going to just **KILL YOU**!!" Shouted Kuyou while spitting out the word _Human_ with disgust. Slowly fire began to circle around Kuyou before a bright light blinded the whole class.

What stood before them could only be described as a 6' tall fox made of red, yellow, and orange flames. It's eyes were a ruby/ blood red, has fangs that could very well be turned into sword blades, claws that could very well cut steel, and four tails.

"So Aono what do you think of me now!?" shouted/questioned Kuyou.

Tsukune could not help but smirk before saying, "Your still to weak Kuyou." After saying that Tsukune literally disappeared from his seat.

Slowly the class and Kuyou looked around for Tsukune. The next thing that happened shocked everyone. Tsukune appeared behind Kuyou crouched down with his hands in the tora hand sign with an evil smirk on his face. (AN-Those of you who watch/read Naruto you Know what's going to happen.)

"Forbidden Angel Art: 10,000 years of death!" shouted Tsukune before ramming his fingers up Kuyou's tailed ass.

Kuyou immediately shoot out of the classroom via an open window. (AN- They are three/four stories high.) After Kuyou was shoot out the window Tsukune appeared above Kuyou before driving an axe kick straight to Kuyou's temple with enough force to shatter a diamond.

When Kuyou hit the ground it created a crater 3' wide and 6' deep. Tsukune landed lightly at the edge of the crater somewhat like a cat.

"Hm… looks like the fur coat was all talk but no bite." Said Tsukune slightly disappointed before noticing that the whole class was behind him.

'**Amazing to be able to beat a kitsune in its second most powerful form**.' said Inner Moka.

'Um…what do you mean by _'second most powerful form'_?' asked outer Moka to her inner self.

'**You will see soon enough. Plus think of it this way **_**if**_** Tsukune is stronger than what he let us believe then mom and dad would have no qualms with us marrying him**.' Replied Inner Moka with lust evident in her voice.

'True.' Replied Outer Moka with a larger amount of lust radiating from her voice.

(In the Crater)

'Kami damn it! I won't accept being beaten by a mere boy. I am a messenger of the gods I won't accept **THIS**!!!' mentally yelled Kuyou before a pillar of fire rose off of him.

(Outside the crater)

Before anyone could move a muscle a pillar of fire shoot out of the ground from where Kuyou was laying.

'Hm… looks like he still has some fight left in him.' Thought Tsukune while smiling.

After the pillar of fire died down what now stood before them was a humanoid figure. The figure stood 6'4" has the hind legs of a wolf of fox while the rest of his body was mostly human except for the four blue flame tails and kitsune ears. The figure had golden yellow eyes, fire yellow hair, and tattoos all over his body.

"Well Tsukune… I never thought that you would force me into my ultimate battle form." said Kuyou smirking while his tails slowly rotated in a circle slowly moving faster till they were nothing more than a blur.

"To tell you the truth I was hopeing to force you into your final form so I could transform myself." Responded Tsukune before closing his eyes.

"Well then it seems you got what you wanted now die. **FLAME VORTEX!!!**" yelled Kuyou before a wheel of flames shoot straight at Tsukune.

Time literally seemed to slow down for Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari as they watched their friend get struck by the flames before an explosion followed after the wheel of flames hit Tsukune.

"TSU**KUN**E!**!!"** yelled the girls before crying.

"Hm… pathetic." Said Kuyou smugly.

As the flames died down Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari couldn't watch to see the chard remains of the one they loved. What they saw through them for a loop. Tsukune was laughing, laughing.

"Is that seriously the best you can do?" asked Tsukune. "Because my parents could do far worse to me."

"H…how ar…are you still alive?!" asked Kuyou in both shock and amazement.

"How? That's easy but instead of telling you why don't I show you." Said Tsukune before two orbs one black and the other white came out of Tsukune. Slowly the orbs began to circle clockwise around Tsukune. The orbs then began to gain speed before slamming into each other above Tsukune's head with a blinding flash of light and a power somewhat greater than Mokas engulfed Tsukune.

Once ever one regained their eyesight the jaws of every student (including Kuyou) had to be picked off the floor. While Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari had to resist the urge to jump on Tsukune and rape him. (AN-Even Inner Moka had to regain he composer.)

Their stood Tsukune around 6' 5", has twilight orange colored hair, and his eyes were the yin-yang symbol with an orange pupil. He was now wearing a black shirt with a white kanji on his back, black cargo pants, black arm bracers (AN- these will be important) with the kanji protection on them as well, two daggers in their sheaths (sp?) on his waist, and black combat boots. The most shocking difference was the two pure white angle wings that were about a foot longer then his middle finger.

"So this…… is your true form?" asked Kuyou.

"No this is one of three." Responded Tsukune while looking out the corner of his eyes at Moka who looked like she wanted to kill something and possibly change into her true form any second. (AN- I am going to enjoy writing the scene where Tsukune explains everything to Moka.)

"Now then if you are done asking me questions, then I suggest we continue with the fight." said Tsukune coldly.

"Yes I agree." said Kuyou before his tails began to spin again.

Suddenly Tsukune began to grow claws that were pitch black and giving off the aura of death itself. Tsukune then ran straight towards Kuyou while dragging his claws along the ground.

"Fool. **FLAME VORTEX!!!**" yelled Kuyou once more while another flame wheel raced towards Tsukune.

"**CLAWS OF DEATH!!**" shouted Tsukune while jumping over the flame wheel before slamming his hands down on the ground. Suddenly ten black crescent moon shaped things shoot straight out of the ground beneath Kuyou before slamming into him causing a large explosion that rocked the schools foundation.

After the smocked died down there was Kuyou a bloody mess on the verge of dieing from blood loss with claw like apendeges slowly receding into the ground.

"It's hopeless you know." Said Tsukune to Kuyou.

"W…what…do…you…me…an?" asked Kuyou.

"What I mean is your going to be unable to do anything." Said Tsukune quietly.

'What.' Thought Kuyou.

"There was a reason as to why the humans referred to us as the fallen ones. It is because we are one-third human, one-third angel, and one-third demon. Our human third allows us to blend into human society easier, our angel third allows us to communicate with Kami and those of our family that are no longer a part of this world, and our demon third allows us a communication with the Shinigami. This is the truth behind our race." Said Tsukune with disgust at himself.

"So what is going to happen to me?" asked Kuyou.

"Nothing major unless I hit a major organ important to your suvival but, I doubt it so I suggest you rest for a while." Said Tsukune while at the same time reverting to his original self.

"That is good to know." Said Kuyou before falling into blissful unconsciousness.

"Moka I need to speak to you Kurumu and Yukari now." Said Tsukune with emphasis on the word now.

"O…of course Tsukune." Said the three girls slightly afraid about what he needed to speak to them about.

* * *

Ok heer is the next chapter. Sorry it took me so long. Next chapter will be the explanations only their will only be one and that will be with both Mokas'. I forgot to mention that the actual pairings are Tsukune x Both Mokas'.

I did not have Kenta Beta read this one so I hope I did a pretty good job can not wait to hear your replys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Confessions part one

Ok I know that it has been a while since I've updated but oh well what can you do. So anyway thanks to those of youwho review and give me complements and **DO NOT**criticize me. Forgot to mention that Tsukune is going to be extremely out of character.

Well I guess that covers it so enjoy the chapter.

Jan ne.

(Last Time on Rise of the Fallen Angels)

"_Moka I need to speak to you Kurumu and Yukari __now__." Said Tsukune with emphasis on the word __now__._

"_O…of course Tsukune." Said the three girls slightly afraid about what he needed to speak to them about._

(Currently)

Slowly the girls followed Tsukune back to the school. Almost immediately after entering the school the girls noticed how all the students backed straight against the walls almost hopeing that they could blend into them.

'_T__**su**__k__**u**__ne…__**w**__h__**at**__ is __**i**__t ab__**ou**__t yo__**u**__r s__**peci**__es th__**a**__t __**ha**__s e__**veryo**__ne a__**fr**__aid __**o**__f y__**o**__u e__**xce**__pt __**u**__s?'_wondered the three girls (four if you count inner Moka).

As the girls looked at Tsukune hopeingto find the answer in his face yet his face only showed complete calmness similar to that of stone. It wasn't long before Tsukune stopped in front of the newspaper clubs room and the girls crashed into one another. Thus causing Tsukune to lose his balance and the others to fall on him. (AN-If your wondering what the order is well take a guess and if your right I will do anything for you in this story and yes that also means I will make it a harem if someone wants it to be.)

Slowly the girls got off one another and helped Tsukune up before apologizing for not paying attention.

"Hay it's not your fault I should have told you that we were here but I was caught up in my own thoughts." Said Tsukune back to his usual self.

"Now Yukari and Kurumu could you please go into the room and wait for me?" asked Tsukune.

"Sure Tsukune-kun!" They bothreplied with a little too much energy before walking into the room.

"Moka when I am done talking to them I will personally talk to you in a place that I found where we won't be disturbed by any unwelcome gests due to I am notgoing to tell them everything only you will be aloud to know everything about me." Tsukune whispered to Moka so only se could hear.

"Okay Tsukune." Moka said almost shocked that Tsukunewas going to trust her with more information about himself then Yukari and Kurumu.

After receiving the answer Tsukune went into the classroom leaving Moka alone. (AN-I'm going to give the information when Moka gets the explanation.)

'_I can't believe that Tsukune is going to trust me more than the others.' _Thought Moka still not over theshock.

'_**Well why shouldn't he trust us? We saved his life on a daily basis and he is the only one who allows us to drink his blood willingly. So once again I ask why shouldn't he trust us?' **_replied inner Mokawhile at the same time thinking of ways to tor- I mean talk with Tsukune.

'_There are multiple reasons why Tsukune wouldn't trust us.' _replied outer Moka while growing slightly depressed.

'_**Like what?' **_asked inner Moka while growing irritated at her other self.

'_His parents have possibly told him about what vampires' did during the Shadow Wars.' _Replied outer Moka to her inner self hotly.

'_**So what… but before you answer let me ask you this. Has Tsukune ever run away from me when I am unsealed?' **_Inner Moka asked her outer self.

'_Well honestly I don't remember much after your unsealed?' _Outer Moka replied sadly.

'_**Oklet me rephrase that earlier question. Has Tsukune ever treated you any different than what he used to?' **_

'Well no but…'

'_**No buts!'**_yelled inner Moka. _**'Know that this is settled we can now as Tsukuneto come home with us to meet father.'**_

'_What! I am not going to subject Tsukune to one of fathers 'talks'.'_Outer Moka screamed out.

'_**Yes but, that was before we found out what he truly is.' **_Replied inner Moka knowing that she had her other half trapped.

'_Oh yeah I almost forgot that he was one of the Beings of Twilight but, now I'm even more worried.'_Mokasaid with both happiness and fear evident on her voice.

'_**Correct and I doubt that dad would kill someone who is worthy of being our **__**blood partner**__** but, now I'm curious about what your afraid of?'**_

"I'm afraid… that now that Tsukune has his powers he…he won't need me anymore." Moka cried out before feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around her. _'T__**su**__ku__**n**__e'._

"Don't you ever and I mean ever let me hear you say those words again Moka. Even withmy powers I would never survive this school without you and if your wondering where Yukari and Kurumu are…well they started to fight over me and they knocked each other out _again_." Tsukune said while releasing Moka from his hug.

The next thing that Tsukuneknew was he is on his back with Moka crying her eyes out on him.

"Hay what's the matter Moka?" Tsukune asked carefully while rubbing soothing circles in her back hopeing to calm her down.

"Its…just that…I…I Tsukune!" Moka said before starting to cry once more in Tsukune's shirt once more.

"Shh It's ok Moka I'm hear." Said Tsukune softly once more hopeing to calm Moka down.

Slowly Moka's crying started to stop before she looked back at Tsukuneto notice that he was looking at her with worry.

"Sorry Tsukune. I didn't mean to break down like that." Moka said with sadness clearly written in her eyes and face.

"Its ok Moka everyone tends to break at some point." Said Tsukune while smiling slowly. "Know if I remember correctly I owe you an explanation."

"**Hell yeah!"**yelled inner Moka with agitation.

"Um Moka I know this may sound odd but, I think it might be best if I took us there." Said Tsukunewhile bracing for the kick he was sure to receive.

"Ok."

"W**H**A**T!"**yelled both inner Moka and Tsukune.

"Well when I thought about it I understood its because you're the only one who knows how to get to where were going and I'm sure you want to keep the place a secret." Replied Moka while looking at Tsukune.

What Moka saw was Tsukune looking very much like a gasping fish.

Once Tsukune was able to regain his composer he knelt down in front of Moka before turning his back to her.

"Come on get on." Said Tsukune before feeling Moka get on him. Carefully Tsukune placed his hands on Moka's thighs before standing up.

"Um…Moka…I am going to have to possibly move my hands further up so you don't slip off." Said Tsukune while his face began to glow brighter (though Moka could not notice) at the thought and Moka's C-cup breasts pressing into his back wasn't helping much.

"That's o… ok… Tsu…… Tsukune." Moka said before feeling Tsukune's hands slide up her thighs and stop so the only thing touching her perfectly shaped ass were his thumbs.

"Okay are you ready to go Moka?" asked Tsukune before feeling a Mokanod her head in response. "Good then hang on." Tsukune said before taking off on a run that could classified more as a little over three miles per hour.

'_Oh my Kami. He's touching my ass.' _Moka thought before moaning lightly.

'_**Kami girl what's going to happen when you two decide to have sex?' **_Thought her other half with a hint of arousal in her voice as well.

_"I don't even want to think about that.'_thought moka while gaining a slight blush.

**_"Come on you know that you would enjoy it. His hands carefully slideingoff your clothes before kissing down your jaw line to your coller bone then down inbetween the valley of your breasts before finally heading down to your perfectly trimmed core all the while letting his hands slide all over our body leaving light fires where he touched. _**

_'Oh kami… if Tsukune knew if I was having these types of thoughts what would he do.'_Moka thought before slowly grinding her hips into Tsukune's hands while gaining a wet spot and hoping Tsukune couldn't feel the wet spot through his shirt.

'_**I'd know what I'd do.'**_Thought inner Moka before licking her lips.

"…a. Moka." said Tsukune while lightly shaking her.

"Hm. Tsukune where are we?" Asked Moka quietly while slowly Mokastood up to see a small lake with grass, flowers, and living trees.

"Now Moka this is the place I wanted to talk to you about my true self." Said Tsukune while Moka's was doing the expression of a gasping fish.

"How is this place alive?" Moa carefully asked.

"That will be explained shortly but first hear I want you to have this Moka." Tsukune said before pulling out a rosario similar to her own but instead of a blood red rosario bead in the center their was a twilight orange colored bead in the center. (AN-The rosario will play an important role soon enough.)

"How?" was all Moka could say.

"How what?"

"How did you get your hands on one of these?"

"I didn't get it I made it." Replied Tsukune.

"You made it..." Mokastarted with disbelief. "but that's impossible theirs only one person on the whole monster world that can make a rosario for a vampire."

"I know and just so you know I'm the person who makes rosarios' for the vampire families." Replied Tsukune while Moka stood there with her jaw on the ground.

"So that means that you made…" started Moka.

"Yes I made your rosario Moka but now I want you to wear this one do to I can only make one of these rosarios if I truly believe that a person deserves one." Finished Tsukune before handing the new rosario in front of him.

"O…ok Tsukune." Moka said. Then grabbing the new rosario she placed it on and removed the old rosario.

After the new rosario was placed on Moka a light shot out of the central bead forming a sphere floating in between Moka and Tsukune. Slowly the sphere began to in till it was the size of a giant beach ball. Then the sphere broke reveling……

Cliff hanger (AN-no I'm just kidding.)

A woman around 6', with silver hair, looked to be 15 years old, has blood red eyes, and DD-cup breasts. She was currently naked reveling that her skin was a light milky color and her skin was perfectly blemish free. The only jewelry she had on was the silver rosario with a twilight orange bead in the center hanging around her neck while the rosariowas nestled into her breasts. (AN- I will give oneguess to everyone to figure out who this is.)

"**What the… I'm free."**Asked the unknown figure while Tsukunewas trying to stop the massive nosebleed he currently has.

"Yeah now could you please **put these clothes on**!" Tsukune yelled out while throwing a bag of clothes at the figure after finally stopping the nosebleed.

Quickly the figure placed on the clothes. She was now wearing a white t-shirt that sadly did nothing to hide her assets' and a blood red skirt with tennis shoes. (AN- Yeah I Know crappy description.)

"Okay now that you have clothes on you are possibly wondering how you are free from your other halves head."

"**Yes now start EXPLAINING!"** yelled the figure.

"Well it mostly has to due with the rosario but first Moka this is your inner self. Now then the rosario quite litterly lets anyone who has a split personality to let the other part of themselves out to let them have some freedom but there is a catch if you two get too far apart you could end up dieing although it has never been tested." Explained Tsukune while looking sad towards the end.

"What's the maximum radius?" asked Moka.

"The maximum radius for you two is just a little under a mile but as you grow older those limitation's will no longer be a problem."

"**Hm interesting."**

"Now then do you two still want the explanation about why I hade to hide my powers?" asked Tsukune.

"Yes/**Yes**." Both Mokas said at the same time.

"Okay then but first this also has to be a history lesson about my people so you can understand us a little better." Said Tsukunewhile watching the expressions of both Mokas'.

"Around 12 centuries ago an angel guardian of Kami and a demon guardian of the Shinigami were said to have fought each other to prove that one of them was stronger than the other. Sadly the only thing they proved that they were perfectly equal well besides for the gods they served. Well for around 6 more centuries they would meet up to fight to prove onewas stronger then the other. After about 7 centuries they finally admitted to each other that the only reason the kept on meeting up was because they loved each other." Started Tsukune while looking out at the scenery.

"Wait a minute I was always told that it was impossible for on angel and demon to fall in love due to it being a sin even greater than to attempt to kill a god?" asked Moka with confusion written on her face.

"Heh actually that is a lie that we made up so no one knew were we came from." Said Tsukune while looking over to inner Moka.

"Well anyway after admitting to each other that they loved each other they decided that both Kami and Shinigami-samadeserved to know. At first both Shinigami and Kamiwere against an angel and demon marriage until they defendants told them that this could decreasethe fighting in between the angels and demons for good. After hearing what this could do for both sides Kami and Shinigami-sama agreed to allow them to get married. After being married for a century they had twins now that may not sound like too much of a shocker but it was the power they held that was the shocker. Both twins had the abilities of an elemental*, an angel, and a demon. After onecentury passed the twins just kept growing stronger until they could very well surpass both Kami and the Shinigami."

"**So what happened to them?" **asked inner Moka barely able to contain her curiosity.

"They were summoned to speak with Kami and the Shinigami." Replied Tsukune carefully.

"What… was their judgment for the twins?" Outer Mokaasked carefully afraid that saying something to quickly would cause Tsukune emotional pain.

"Well after being called to see Kami and Shinigami-samathey were asked what they wanted to do. They bothanswered that they wanted a majority of their powers sealed away and wanted to live among the hidden world of monsters." Tsukune said before being interrupted.

"**Wh**at**!** W**hy** wo**u**l**d** t**hey** d**u**e t**ha**t?!" yelled/asked both Mokas'.

"Easy they were tiered of being being treated special." Responded Tsukune.

'_**Well I guess that makes since.'**_Thought inner Moka understanding what they had to go through.

'_Agreed.'_ thought Mokaagreeing with her inner self.

"Now everyone was shocked into silence even Kami and Shinigami-sama. Actually Kami-sama and Shinigami-sama were hopeingthat they would take their positions and the keepers of life and death but they recognized their decision." started Tsukune.

"W**HAT** **WH**Y I**N**KA**MI'S** NA**M**E I**N** HE**LL** W**OUL**D TH**EY** RE**FUS**E A**N **OF**FE**R LIKE TH**AT**!!**!!**!" Yelled out both Mokas'.

"Easy.......... to much **PAPERWORK**." said Tsukune while smileing.

"Now you all know the rest do to they appeared during the Shadow Wars. Then they resolved the incident withvery little casualties. After that they settled down and got married to someone who caught their attention and taught their children how to control their powers." Finished Tsukune while watching both Mokas trying to regain their thought process.

After a couple minutes passed and both Mokas had their thought process back the only thing they could do was faint.

Tsukune couldn't help but laugh at inner Moka fainting before grabbing them and returning them to their dorm room and leaving a note explaining them how to place themselves back together.

* * *

Okay that's the chapter you know the drill.

Now then I'm thinking about starting another fic so that way if I get a road block on this story then I can work on the other one until I can get my thought process back.

Here is the summary:

What if Tsukune wasn't Human but instead a vampire like Moka.

* * *

Okay forgot to fix this chapyer up last night when I posted it due to it being around midnight so I fixed it this morning and all I have to say is I forgot a lot of details. Oh yeah someone got the order right so now I have to do what ShadowLucas15 wants.(ITD in back ground while SL15 is staring at him like a peice of meat.) ShadowLuca15 send what you want me to do to my family e-mail adress which is....

(NO one else is to use this adress unless you want to become my next vic- I mean friend.

I Know that I might of used some of the same lines as Burning Blood and a special note for Burning Blood.................................................................................................................................................................................................

DON"T KILL ME OR I KILL YOU!!!!!! Oh and please up date The Shadow due to I cannot wait to see what happens next.

I believ that covers it .

JA NE.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Fight, Continuing of confessions and Questions

Ok people, here is the next chapter! Sorry about the late update, but I was busy working on two more fanfics that will be out later with the titles "PHAZON VAMPIRE", and the other…I have no clue to the title name as of yet, so please keep an eye out for them.

Ja ne.

* * *

Slowly the sun rose over the land and through the sky before finding its way through a window to shine on Inner Moka. Quickly Moka turned her face further into her pillow to block out one of the world's greatest curses…_**THE SUN.**_

'**Wait a minute…I don't remember EVER waking up to the sun here at Yokai Academy...'** Thought Inner-Moka before shooting up right to see that she was separated from her outer-self, yet still fully dressed. Quietly Inner-Moka left the room to get something to drink. In the kitchen she opened the fridge and grabbed a can of tomato juice, shutting the fridge door afterwards. As she was taking a sip of her juice, she noticed a note on the fridge door.

'**Hmm? Who left this?'** Inner Moka asked herself as she put the can of tomato juice down, grabbed the note, and began to read.

_Dear Moka-Chan/-San (depending on who is reading this),_

_You both fainted after hearing how my people came to be, so I brought you back to your dorm room (Don't ask how). I know you both have questions to ask me, so if you want them answered come see me today. Since it IS Saturday, and we don't have school tomorrow we have all day to answer questions and some more personal things that you both may either like, or may end up killing not only MY parents, but yours as well..._

_Your friendly Fallen Angel,_

_Tsukune Aono_

_P.S.-You can either find me near the pool, or at the clearing I showed you two the other day, and don't worry about getting lost due to the Rosario you now wear. It can show you the way even if your not paying attention, and don't, and I mean __**don't**__, bother asking me to go into detail about this since only my parents know how to do, this along with your father._

'**So there is more to the rosario then meets the eye…well, might as well go wake up my other self so we can finish our discussion with Tsukune. But if Tsukune ever…and I mean EVER tells ANYONE that **_**I**_** fainted, I will tie him down to a bed and force him to lick my pussy…'** (AN//:…O-kay I think its time to move onto Outer Moka's dream)

(Yume Yotogi no jutsu: Dream seeing no jutsu)

The moon was slowly rising into the star-lit sky, bathing the world in another world beauty only for it to be covered by the passing clouds. As the clouds continued on their carefree life-style across the sky, they allowed the moon to once more shine upon the land, only to catch two figures in its glow. As the figures continued their walk through the moonlit land, it revealed the figures to be Moka and Tsukune.

Moka was wearing a blood red dress with straps that formed an x on her back, and did little to hide her cleavage. The moon struck her body, making her glow with an inhuman beauty as the light reflected off her pink hair and moon lit skin.

Carefully Tsukune came out into the light showing that he is wearing a black tux, white undershirt, and a blood red tie making him seem far older than he should be while he walked up to Moka until he was behind her. Slowly yet carefully Tsukune wrapped his arms around Moka's waist while resting his chin upon her shoulder before whispering, "You know Moka if I didn't know any better I would almost mistake you for a goddess."

"Why would you say that?" asked Moka with a pink tinge to her cheeks at Tsukune's complement.

Slowly Tsukune turned Moka around until she was facing him. Carefully Tsukune placed his hands at the sides of her face while their eyes remained locked on one another before Tsukune began to move his face closer to Moka's until they could feel each other's breath on each other's lips.

"It's because it's true." Tsukune whispered before pressing his lips on Moka's with all his love and passion he feels for her.

After Moka felt Tsukune's lips press onto hers nothing else mattered. All she could think about was the pure bliss that she is in before kissing him back with all her love and passion she felt for the man she loved. As their kiss deepened Moka couldn't help but wrap her arms around Tsukune's neck while Tsukune's arms wrapped around her waist and pull them closer together.

Slowly Tsukune began to raise his hands until they rested upon the straps while Moka's hands began to undo the buttons of his tux showing…(AN//-Okay if its not one that is bad it's the other. Why don't you all go see what Tsukune is up to while I go rant for ten minutes along with hitting my head into the wall.)

(With Tsukune)

Casually Tsukune walked down the path towards the school pool while eating an apple, listening to his I-pod and discussing certain matters with his inner self now why don't we have a look.

Mind reading Jutsu

'**Are you sure?'** asked inner Tsukune.

'Yes I'm positive that inner Moka would be the police officer-prisoner while Moka-chan would be the Nurse-patient during sex.' Answered Tsukune before throwing his apple core off to the side without realizing that he hit a violet haired student in the head thus causing her to fall onto the ground.

'Ok…who hit me with this apple core.' Thought the student before turning around to see Tsukune before her ice-blue eyes developed the flames of Hell in the irises.

Quickly yet quietly that teenager snuck up to Tsukune and said, "Hey."

Sadly Tsukune couldn't hear her and continued along his path.

"Hey!" shouted the teenager a little louder this time while receiving the same response of Tsukune ignoring her.

"KAMI BE DAMMED! LISTEN TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the teenager in rage before punching him in the back of the head before he went flying off into an ice wall around five stories tall. Slowly ever so slowly Tsukune began to slide down the ice wall until he was three yards off the ground before falling onto the cold, hard and unforgiving ground.

Slowly yet carefully Tsukune rose himself off the ground only for him to come face to face with a female that looked to be 5' 5" has violet hair, ice blue eyes and has a C-cup bust size. She is currently wearing a black tank top with a sweat jacket on top that is white in the body section while the sleeves are a deep blue with gold string along the cuffs, a light blue colored thigh length skirt, violet and ice blue stripped leggings, white tennis shoes, a silver necklace with a gold pendent on it and a black dog collar on her upper left thigh.

Quickly Tsukune jumped back after memorizing her perfectly before feeling something hit the back of his neck thus knocking him face down into the ground once more.

Once again Tsukune rose himself off the ground only to see a white rabbit with beady black eyes sitting two feet to his left. As Tsukune stared at the rabbit did he notice his I-pod under its front left paw?

'What the…' started Tsukune before shoving his left hand into his pocket only to feel that his I-pod was gone. Slowly Tsukune turned to face the rabbit with a face that clearly promised a slow a painful death.

The rabbit just stood there before hopping off with no care in the world that it took a personal item of a student.

"GET BACK HERE!!!!!!!" shouted Tsukune before running after the rabbit. The rabbit then turned its head to see what the commotion was about only to see Tsukune quickly catching up. Just as Tsukune was about to catch the rabbit it jumped into a hole.

'What…o-hell no that rabbit is not getting away from ME!!!' thought Tsukune in rage before shoving his left arm into the hole still hoping to catch the rabbit. Not to long after did Tsukune feel something before pulling it while thinking, 'That's right no even a rabbit can escape my wrath.' Quickly Tsukune gave one last tug and ended up pulling out a…(insert music that promises a very bad thing)… Skunk.

'SHIT!!!!!' thought Tsukune before dropping the skunk and running as fast as he could away before slamming into the ice wall once more.

The teenager on the other hand could not help but watch the scene with a sweat drop and begin to laugh before freezing the skunk.

Carefully Tsukune rose off the ground to glare at the female before asking, "Whats so funny?"

"Heheh…sorry…hahah…but that was hilarious." Stated the female before breaking out into some more laughter.

Tsukune couldn't help but begin to go off to a tree, climb it, pull out a book, and begin reading while the female continued to laugh like she was breathing laughing gas before thinking, 'I can not believe I did that'.

After Mizore had finished laughing did she notice that Tsukune was gone before noticing him sitting in a tree reading a book. As Mizore got closer to the tree did she notice the books title read **ICHA-ICHA PARADISE**.

'He's a…a…pervert!' thought Mizore in both shock and anger. Quickly five maybe six tick marks appeared on her head before hearing Tsukune start giggling causing three more to appear on her head. The teenager then hit the tree with an ice charged punch. After hitting the tree it began to gain to coat the tree in ice along with Tsukune.

Quickly the teenager jumped up to where Tsukune sat frozen and _took _his book and said, "I'll just take this". After grabbing the book and jumping out of the tree did the teenager begin to walk off until feeling a large amount of dark energy coming from behind her. Slowly she turned around to see the dark energy coming off the frozen Tsukune before the ice shattered into thousands of crystal shards.

What now stood in front of the female could only be described as death itself. Tsukune now stood 6' and looked to be eighteen years old. He now has black eyes with a purple center, black hair, and the kanji for death inscribed upon his forehead. He is currently wearing a black skintight shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and a black trench coat with the kanji for destruction on the back in purple. He also has a dagger on each leg that seemed to glow with a dark aura that was nearly similar to that of death.

'Wha…what…is he?' thought Mizore in fear before shivering at the cold hard look that he was giving her that clearly said "Give me the BOOK!"

'Okay 1) I can give him the book, 2) I could run causing him to chase after me to retrieve the book, or 3) I could fight, end up dieing and have him take the book back from my corpse. Okay definitely option two.' Thought the teenager before running off as fast as her legs could take her.

Tsukune on the other hand just calmly walked after knowing that the student is going to end up running into both Mokas at the current pace she is going at.

'**Soon the book will be back in my hands and I must say it is quite ingenious on how you created a tracking seal in the Rosario that you gave Moka the other day.'** Thought inner Tsukune while smirking at the fact that the student would be running into Moka at any moment.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah whatever just get that book back you know it contains the power to summon not only the Shinigami but Kami as well and do I need to remind you what happened the last time you did that.' Replied Tsukune while preparing the memory clip just in case.

'**Ummmm…I forgot.'** Was all inner Tsukune could respond with while scratching the back of his head while watching the student run into both Mokas causing them to black out from the force of the blow.

'Well now that they are all knocked out why don't we show them the power that that book holds and why the cover is of one of the most perverted books in history.' Said Tsukune while his other self was already starting the handsigns while sitting Indian style before responding with, **'Already on it **_**Mentaru Kokudo Soushi Tekunikku: Metal realm creation technique.'**_ After finishing the handsigns and saying the technique a black and white dome surrounded Tsukune and the three girls.

(Mental Realm)

Carefully Tsukune opened his eyes to see he was sitting under a blooming sakura tree with a forest of sakura trees around him while a grassy plain stretched out in front of him with a lake in the center that had a small island in the center with a simple traditional Japanese wooden bridge that lead to the island. Upon the island sat a forest of white, black, and twilight orange crystals in the form of trees. As Tsukune looked closer at the island he began to notice three figures appear laying under the largest pure white crystal. Tsukune realizing that it was the girls immediately set out to reach them as quick as possible.

(With the Girls)

Slow the girls opened their eyes to see a pure blue sky with small white clouds floating by. Carefully the girls sat up to take a look around their surroundings only to be lost at the shear beauty of the place they were in. As they looked around they noticed a forest of pure white, black, and twilight orange crystal shaped in trees upon a small island in the center of a lake with a simple traditional Japanese bridge leading to a main land with a forest of blooming sakura trees.

"Where…are we?" asked Outer Moka while walking towards the water that surround the island.

"I…don't know, but it is peaceful here." Answered the violet haired student before lying herself onto the cool grass while thinking, 'At least that maniac isn't here.'

"Hm…whats that?" asked outer Moka while pointing at a slowly growing large black dot in the distance. Not long after saying that did everyone look at where she was pointing only to see Tsukune running towards them.

As Tsukune got closer did the violet haired student recognize him as the maniac that was chasing her earlier before finding herself in this paradise. As carefully and quietly as she could she created an ice kunai before throwing at Tsukune who was no more than five feet away.

Tsukune upon instinct jumped into the air while grabbing the kunai before throwing it back at the violet haired student. The student and both Mokas' were on the other hand was gawking at what Tsukune did before the violet haired student regained her mind and doged the kunai. Quickly see turned around and saw the kunai buried up to the hilt in the ground. Now she knew when she was beaten and decided to just try to receive answers.

"H**ey**…wh**y **di**d** you **do** **tha**t?!" shouted/asked both Mokas with glares that could kill a simple D-Class monster with little difficulty.

'Um…well…" started the student before being interrupted by a voice that came behind her saying, **"You don't need to scare her to receive answers you know." **After hearing _that_ voice did the student turn around to notice a figure that is similar to the one that was chasing her earlier leaning against one of the black crystals.

The figure looked to be a male that stands 5' 4", has black hair with blood red and silver streaks running through it, deep sapphire blue eyes, the body of one who is perfectly fit and looked to be nineteen years old. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and a blood red ankle length trench coat with the right sleeve missing and the left sleeve rolled up to his elbow. Along his right arm ran three tattoos that had the kanjis' for blood, death, and destruction.

"**And just who do you think you are?"** snarled inner Moka in rage.

"**Why not just ask the boy…seeing as how he still recognizes me from our earlier meeting no more than maybe…four years ago."** Answered the figure before Tsukune finally arrived next to the girls.

"Shi…Shinigami-dono!?" asked Tsukune in shock while the girls looked at him as if he is beyond crazy.

"**WHAT**!? THE**RE** IS NO **W**AY IN F**UK**IN **HEL**L T**HA**T HE I**S** T**HE** S**HIN**IG**AM**I!!" Shouted the three girls while pointing at the figure that is currently reading a small little orange book with red letters that read as _ICHA-ICHA PARADISE!_

After the girls saw that book they were going to go over and _**talk**_to him before another figure appeared out of no where and slammed the Shinigami's head into the ground with enough force to shatter diamond. Carefully the girls took a look at the new figure.

The figure looked to be a female that stands 5' 3", has silver hair with light blue highlights running through it, light blue eyes, the body of one who is perfectly fit and looked to be nineteen years old. She is currently wearing a white tank top, white shorts, white sandals, and a pure white ankle trench coat with the left sleeve missing and the right sleeve rolled up to the elbow. Upon her left arm were three Kanji tattoos that stood for Light, Peace, and Rebirth.(AN:// Ok so I don't end up receiving a large amount of reviews about the Kami joke from chapter one so I'm going to clear that up right now. Tsukune is the only one who has meet the gods, his inner self will meet them possibly in this chapter, now I know that I'm also going to have this question asked, "WHY DOESN'T TSUKUNES INNER SELF LOOK INTO THEIR MEMORIES?" That is easy Tsukune is able to block off any memory so his inner self doesn't get to see. I think that cover it now I hope I won't be popping in at any time soon.)

"Hey Kami." Was Tsukune's simple reply while looking at the Shinigami in both pity and shame before thinking, 'glad I'm not married yet'. After finishing his thought he immediately grew a large, and I mean one that quite literally covered his whole backside of his head sweat drop.

"Oh…hello Tsukune," started Kami before turning back towards the Shinigami and continuing with, " How many GOD damn times have I told you to stop reading this piece of…"

"**Porn."**

"Shit."

"Inappropriate reading material." Offered the three girls.

"Yes." Was all Kami said before beginning to slam the Shinigami's head into one of the crystals before throwing him out towards the Sakura tree forest and slamming into one of the tallest, thickest, and most durable trees out in the forest, which was around sixteen miles away from the island.

'**O-kay** note t**o** s**elf** DO**N'T** EN**RA**GE K**AMI**-DO**NO**!**!!!**' thought the three girls while watching Kami with white anime eyes, their jaws upon the ground, and pointing like a bunch of idiots. It wasn't long after that they noticed Tsukune holding a card that showed a giant 10 upon it before saying, "Wow Kami…………I think that's the furthest that you've thrown him and that's not counting the time you threw him into the female side of the gods Hot Springs for peeping on you. Now that I think about it that possibly wasn't the best idea."

"What………do you mean?!" asked/demanded Kami while supporting three tick marks while releasing large amounts of rejutsu and killing intent that was fusing together to create a dark aura surrounding Kami.

"Well as you now I was under his tutelage during that time and after that beating he wouldn't shut up about how _**'amazing'**_ it was to be beaten to dear death by a large amount of females dressed in only towels. The only way I was able to shut him up was by threatening him with the, _"If you don't shut up I will tell Kami all about this"_, line." Responded Tsukune while Kami was supporting a large smile at the thought of the Shinigami lord of the dead and demons was afraid of her.

"Well then Tsukune……I appreciate you telling me about this due to I'm sure that all the other gods will be pleased at the fact we will possibly have enough proof to get a new Shinigami."

"No problem Kami I don't mind catching perverts…" started Tsukune before the student they still haven't meet yet shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU HENTIA (PERVERT)!!! I CAUGHT YOU READING THIS BOOK!!"

After saying that she immediately pulled out the book that she confiscated from Tsukune earlier only to see a book that looked well beyond ancient. The book itself was a dirty brown color with the yin-yang symbol upon the cover and a twilight orange colored bead in the center.

'What? How…is this possible…I could have sworn that it was an _ICHA-ICHA PARADISE_ book.' Thought the student before opening the book revealing pages of Kanji.

"Yeah…about the book…sorry, but if you want to blame someone blame my parents the were the ones that said I should hide the book under the guise of being a _ICHA-ICHA PARADISE_ book." Responded Tsukune while hiding his head in shame that his parents brought him today.

"W**HY**?!" demanded the three girls while Kami was watching the whole scene with amusement upon her face.

"That's easy………………………………………………………………………MY _'PARENTS'_ OWN EVERY SINGLE GOD DAMNED _**ICHA-ICHA PARADISE**_ BOOK EVER WRITTEN AND THEY HAVE THEM SO FUKIN WELL HIDDEN THAT I CAN'T. FIND.** THEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" shouted Tsukune in rage, anger and frustration while pulling his hair out and kicking one of the crystals with his left foot.

"A**n**d **wou**ld yo**u **b**e **k**in**d en**ou**g**h **to t**ell** us w**hy** yo**u** **want** to fi**nd** **THEM!?**" shouted all the girls while holding grins that would make the Shinigami proud and watching Tsukune hop around on his right foot, holding the left foot in his hands and shouting some many curse words that I can not write and would cause even the hardest sailor blush.

After Tsukune's left foot had finally stopped hurting enough to where he could actually place it upon the ground did he respond with, "Ok first of all……………**CALM THE FUCK DOWN!!!** Second the reason I want to find them is so I can burn THEM."

After saying that he immediately got an insane look in his eyes and upon his face that clearly read, 'I'm going to enjoy watching my parents suffer as I burn them in front of them as they beg me to stop.' Not long after did he begin to laugh like a man who is high. As Tsukune continued to laugh the girls couldn't help but ask, "**Wha**ts s**o** f**unn**y?"

After Tsukune was certain that he had enough self-control over his laughter did he answer with, "I was just wondering what my parents facer would look like if I burned their whole _ICHA-ICHA PARADISE_ collection in front of them." Not long after did he began to start laughing again before he heard the other girls and Kami begin to laugh as well.

After laughing for a good five minutes and everyone was certain that they weren't going to crack up again did Tsukune ask, "Ok…quick question…why were you laughing?"

"Well…our parents and the Shinigami all read the _ICHA-ICHA PARADISE_ series and we were thinking what their faces would be like if we burned their precious _ICHA-ICHA PARADISE_ in front of them." answered the three girls and Kami while smiling lightly.

"Well then…I guess I could tell you where the Shinigami keeps his hidden." Stated Tsukune while sitting Indian style with one hand under his chin.

"Ok…and in return I'll tell you where your parents keep theirs hidden." Offered Kami while holding out her left hand before Tsukune and the three girls grabbed it and said, "D**EA**L!" with excitement.

"Well for starters the Shinigami keeps his hidden behind the portrait of his wife inside a safe that's combination is 10-02-06 you know the one that is in his thrown room twelve feet high and six feet long." Said Tsukune while the water behind him began to show the scene he is thinking about.

The scene showed a thrown room with two throwns made of pure gold and has blood red rubies set in it so it looked as if blood was running down the chairs. But that wasn't the thing that shocked them no it was the portrait of a woman that looked to be in a rose garden.

The woman looked to be nineteen years old, has blood red hair that reached past her ass, and crimson fire red eyes that shown with pure love but also a small amount of deception lying underneath along with what appeared to be trickery. She is wearing a crimson red kimono with the design of a nine-tailed kitsune upon it in pure black with gold and ruby red threads running through the kitsune's fur to make it seem as if it could come alive and rip you to shreds with the ivory coated claws that glittered like the stars in the night sky. Among her left hand on her fourth finger before the pinky sat a gold ring with a ruby designed in the form of a fox with the French words of that translated to say _'more than my own life'_. But the most shocking feature are the nine blood red with black tips tails that were behind her and the two kitsune ears that were similar to her tails.

"Oh…My…God. She's…" started Outer Moka before being interrupted by her other self.

"**a crystal rose among a field of roses. A goddess to be simply put."** Said inner Moka while beginning to feel the affects of jealousy affect her and outer Moka.

Tsukune realizing that they were becoming jealous quickly appeared behind both Mokas and gave them a hug before saying, "She may be a goddess, but she isn't my goddess…" started Tsukune before releasing them and continuing with, " you two are." After saying that he quickly kissed both them upon the cheek thus causing them to light up like a pair of Christmas lights. (AN//: Now lets see what they are thinking. **Omoi Haidoku Jutsu:** **Mind Reading Art**. Oh-shit I popped in again that's it 'YO KENTA. KO ME WILL YAH!' "SURE THING FOOL" says Kenta before pulling out a cinder block and throwing it at Imorta. "SMASH" "Well looks like Imorta's out of it for at least a week so by." Kenta then disappears in a puff of smoke.)

'**Shit…you are going to pay for making blush in front of a fellow student.'** Thought inner Moka before grinning a truly evil grin that caused Tsukune to shiver in fear.

'Oh…my…god I got kissed by Tsukune.' Thought outer Moka while supporting a blush that would Make Hinata's look small.

"Ok…now that you two are done," started Kami while pointing at both Mokas," I can continue and tell you where your parents hide their _ICHA-ICHA PARADISE_ books at. Moka your father hides them in the family library behind the third book self, Tsukune your parents hide theirs in the Twilight realm, and Mizore your mother hides the books in the secret compartment where she stores her guns at."

'**Good no**w that I **know where** they **hide them** it will **be easy** to **find them** and burn **them**!!!!!!!!!' thought everyone while supporting grins that showed nothing but cruel, cruel humor in them.

"Ok…now then…who wants to play poker." Said Tsukune before pulling out two decks of cards, a small 3'x3' table and a case of poker chips while everyone else just looked at him with faces that said "Where did he get the cards and poker chips from," which unknown to them (at the time) was the same thing that his parents constantly wondered "and the table as well".

"What?" was all Tsukune asked while watching the girls carefully.

"N**oth**in**g but we do have a question. Wh**ats** up **wi**th **the** cry**stals." Asked the three girls quickly while silently hoping that Tsukune couldn't pick up on their lie.

"Well the crystals show how strong I am I last time I checked I had a total of 50 light crystals, 50 shadow crystals, and 50 twilight crystals. Now then are you in our out." Asked Tsukune again while shuffling the deck of cards.

"**Well I'm in and just so you know Kami…my wife likes to read the **_**ICHA-ICHA PARADISE**_** series just as much as me so I would be careful cause if my wife catches you I doubt that even I could hold her back from attempting to kill you."** Stated a figure from behind one of the shadow crystals before coming into the light to show the Shinigami.

"W**here** t**he** h**el**l did y**ou** come FR**OM**!!!!" shouted the females while pointing at him before noticing him pull out a cotton ball from each ear.

"**Did you say something." **Responded the Shinigami while smiling at them showing his white teeth.

"Just **forget** it **and Tsukune** count **us in**." stated most of the girls besides Kami.

"Well sorry Tsukune but I can't stay this time you paperwork on the new births…" started Kami before looking over to the Shinigami.

"**And I have the paperwork for all recent deaths to take care of."** Finished the Shinigami before they both sighed in defeat.

"Um…you do know that there is a way to defeat paperwork." Said Tsukune carefully while watching Kami and the Shinigami's expressions change from utter defeat to hope so fast it made a lightning bolt look slow.

"W**HA**T!!! H**OW**!!??" shouted both Gods before picking up Tsukune and shaking him as if he were a piggy bank.

"Um…you know that it might be easier if you stopped shaking Tsukune so he can answer your question." Stated outer Moka before seeing them (the Gods) drop Tsukune on his head (on purposes).

* * *

Okay I am calling it quites here for this chapter and hopefully I will have the next chapter out faster than this since I will be down in Flordia for spring break (Thank You Kami). I am also going to go through chapter three and fix my typing errors. Like I said before thank you for those of you who support my story and now I am Going to end this with some comments from fellow readers.

Jeremiad 'Orange' Gottwald: Terrific story. I love the fact that you made Tsukune more than just a human from the beginning instead of needing to wait for ghoulification, (if you don't think 'Ghoulification' is a proper word, then f*ck you, it is now! I define it as the descent into ghouldom. Yeah that's right Ghouldom is a word now too. ...what was i talking about again? Right, how good this story is!). I'm psyched for the rest of the story! Keep up the great work!

IMT: Ok Great word to discribe what happens to Tsukune in the Manga and I agree it should be a word. By the way great comment.

Orchamus: Interesting, lol, especially the bit about the paperwork, seems to be a major complaint of those in power.

IMT: Agree with you since I am sure even the president hates the Great Evil called PAPERWORK.

Bill: Your story is very good. It's an enjoy to read. Please not Harem I don't like theses. I say rather long lifeat Tsukune x Both Moka.  
In more you have a big window of action on this relation thanks to your brilliant idea of the new rosary. Oh and your idea of second fic with tsukune as vampire is brilliant and if it is also a tsukune x both moka ^_^.

IMT: I am glad that someone made a comment about one of my future stories if I can get my mind out of the rut that I call School.

OH before I forget their will be a second version of this story that will be the Harem version seeing as some people cann't get their minds out of the gutter. (TRUST ME HAVE THE SAME PROBLEM sometimes or is it all the time oh well whats done is done)

Next Chapter: The Secret on how to defeat paperwork and a poker game


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: How to defeat Paperwork, a poker game, and way to much information

Ok peeps, Spring Break is over for most of us, (DAMN) so its time to get back to school (boo) and back to work on my stories. (-_-) Now that is out of the way its time for the chapter…so enjoy.

Last time on Rise of the Fallen Angels:

………

……………

………………………

Ok you know what? Screw that. You already know what happened, and if you don't or you forgot, then go read the last chapter…so lets get to the newer chapter.

* * *

Slowly ever so slowly Tsukune rose off the ground only to see Kami and the Shinigami being reprimanded by outer Moka for acting like immature children when they should be acting like adults to set a good role model for the younger generation of monsters (mostly Tsukune, Inner Moka, Outer Moka, and the still unknown student) while Kami and the Shinigami had their heads bowed down and kept muttering "I'm sorry." Tsukune then suddenly gained an evil smirk quickly pulled out a camera and even though he didn't notice it accidentally pulled out the Book of Twilight. Quickly Tsukune aligned the camera and snapped a picture before quickly hiding the camera in his pocket once more.

After being sure that the camera was well hidden did he think, 'he he heh black mail.', but still didn't notice that the Book of twilight lay upon the ground.

"**THAT'S IT I'M GETTING SICK OF YOU TWO SAYING '**_**I'M SORRY'**_**!!" **Shouted Inner Moka before running towards Kami and the Shinigami. Not long after nearly reaching Kami and the Shinigami did she deliver a kick straight towards their abdomens and shout **"We get it already!"** The kick ended up shooting them into the sky before out of nowhere came a giant meteor (around a class A) and struck them and brought them back down to the mental ground and then the meteor slamming on top of them.

All the others could do was look at the spot where Kami and the Shinigami were buried under a 5-ton meteor before breaking out into laughter. As everyone continued to laugh no one noticed _it_ take the book of Twilight (it is the book that Tsukune has confiscated by Mizore (yes that is the other student)) until it was to late.

After everyone had their fair share of laughs did Tsukune realize that something felt off. Quickly Tsukune began to check all his pockets before shouting, "SHIT!!!!"

The girls hearing Tsukune shout out in rage immediately turned towards him and asked, "**Wh**ats w**ro**n**g**?"

"The book of Twilight…its gone." Stated Tsukune while franticly searching the ground and his pockets once more.

"So…can't you get another?" asked the unknown student while still watching Tsukune run around like a chicken with its head cut off before turning towards her with the face that looked very similar to the one of the person who chased her.

"**Get. Another. Book. Of. Twilight!?" **asked/growled Tsukune while stressing each and every word with rage and seriousness.

"Um…Tsukune wouldn't it be easier to explain why that book is important?" asked Outer Moka while watching Tsukune carefully and inner Moka went over to the meteor and gave it one solid kick thus turning it to dust.

"I would if it weren't for the fact that is the only copy in history and also add in the fact that it contains multiply ancient secrets' ranging from Atlantis, Immortality, and some things that even the Dark Lords don't even know about." Stated Tsukune while watching Kami and the Shinigami rise out of the ground with parts of their clothing, bodies, and hair burned off before returning to setting up the game of Poker.

"So what would be the big deal if someone became immortal its not like the world would fall into eternal destruction." Stated the unknown student before noticing Kami, the Shinigami, and Tsukune look away from her.

"You don't understand we don't need someone to become immortal and mess with the coexistence equilibrium. That's the major reason why we have a fallen angel guard the book and why we made only a certain set of monsters immortal such as the vampires and fallen angels." Said the Shinigami with a voice filled with complete rage but not at them more likely at himself.

"**Okay…why are you so said and whats this coexistence equilibrium?" **asked inner Moka with her left eyebrow raised showing slight confusion.

"The coexistence equilibrium is basically every things life force that is connected to nature its self. As things die whatever life force gathered through their returns to the Earth to be reborn as something new with a stronger and longer life force…but if somewhere to achieve Immortality then nature its self is thrown into chaos. As the chaos would grow to where the _humans _could be seen as a threat then _**WE **_the gods would be forced to intervene as stated by the laws laid down by the first Kami and Shinigami well over forty million years ago. If we are forced to intervene then no life would be spared except for animal and plant life, but human life would be destroyed along with monster life and after the life was completely destroyed we would then have to destroy all records left from the former life and any monuments. That is why I'm sad not contrary to belief I actually don't like to kill unless it is necessary or someone pisses me off." said the Shinigami while watching everyone's faces gain a look of both shock, sadness, and rage.

"Wait you still haven't answered why you're sad and angry at yourself." Stated outer Moka while watching everyone nod their heads in agreement.

"The reason why I'm sad and angry at my self is because when the original Kami and Shinigami were in power and a human found a way to be immortal my sister was currently living upon the human plain with a husband and children of her own. When the original Kami and Shinigami heard about the human they immediately ordered for the current life to be destroyed. I attempted to save them by bringing them to hell to provide them with safety but the original Shinigami blocked all attempts by threatening me by attempting to kill my current wife."

"So what happened to your sister?" asked Tsukune carefully.

"She's…still alive along with her family." Said the Shinigami while smiling lightly.

"Wait a minute…how are they still alive?" asked the unknown student.

"Well I kind of…………………………killed the last Shinigami thus taking his place and spared their lives by hiding the city that they lived in and the city is Atlantis." Said the Shinigami while poking his pointer fingers together with a slight blush.

"**Wait so gods can be killed by their own kind and you're the reason why Atlantis disappeared**!**" **Everyone shouted.

"Well actually only the Shinigami has to be killed unless he chooses a successor, but as for Kami all they have to do is successfully defeat the current Kami in a game of chess. And yes this idiot is behind the disappearance of Atlantis by the way if you ever get to visit you will fall in love with it since it has a great many deals of arts and culture." Said Kami while playfully hitting the Shinigami on the shoulder.

"**Wait you've been to Atlantis as well!" **Everyone once again shouted.

"Sadly…she has but it was because well at the time we were kind of…" started the Shinigami before being interrupted by Kami.

"We were dating at the time and he felt it was best that I meet his sister." Finished Kami before helping Tsukune with the preparations for the game of poker.

"Now Tsukune can you please tell us the secret on how to beet paperwork so we can spend time with our families." Asked the Shinigami while also helping to finish the set up of the poker game.

"Yeah right all you possibly want to do is use the secret so you can spend time at the Hot Springs to watch the females do their usual 'mine are bigger than yours' contest." Stated Tsukune while watching the Shinigami carefully to see if he hit the nail on the head sadly he didn't.

"Actually no I don't besides I have a different way to watch that now." Said the Shinigami with a perverted grin adorning his face.

"Fine I believe you the secret to defeat paperwork is to use **Kage Bushins**." Shouted Tsukune before three copies of him puffed in right next to him and in between both Mokas.

"You have got to……" started Kami.

"…be Fuckin kidding me." Finished the Shinigami while looking at Tsukune with disbelief.

"Nope." Was all Tsukune said before dispelling his clones.

"By your/my name be dammed!" Shouted out Kami and the Shinigami before beginning to hit their heads on the crystals that are located over the island and muttering multiple curses.

"Um…Tsukune are they going to be all right?" asked outer Moka while watching the Shinigami slam his head further into the crystal that created a fracture in the crystal as well.

"Yeah…now onto that game of poker." Said Tsukune while everyone (not including Kami and the Shinigami) turned towards Tsukune as he passed cards out onto the table and motion with his hand for them to take a seat.

Once everyone was seated Tsukune distributed the chips to everyone.

"OK now I have a question…what is your name?" asked Tsukune while throwing down two cards while pointing at the unknown student before picking up two more cards and throwing in three 25 chips.

"My name is Mizore Shirayuki." Stated the no identified student while throwing down three cards, pick up three more, and toss in three 25 chips.

"**Well then it's nice to meet you Shirayuki-san."** Said inner Moka while tossing her whole hand, drawing five more cards, and tossing in five 25 chips.

"Yes it's nice to finally meet you Shirayuki-san." Said outer Moka with a smile before tossing in one card, grab another card, and throw in five 25 chips.

"Now then as you know my name is Tsukune Aono and the silver haired and pink haired goddess are Moka Akashiya." Said Tsukune while throwing in five 25 chips.

"Really?" asked Mizore while throwing in three blue 50 chip.

"**Yep." **Was inner Moka's simple reply before tossing in two red 100 chip.

"It's true." Said outer Moka while tossing in two red 100 chip.

"Good now that introductions are over can we truly get to the game?" asked Tsukune while throwing in two red chips, one blue, and two white chips.

"Sure." Said Mizore while matching Tsukune's bet.

"**Fine with me."** Said inner Moka while also matching Tsukune's bet.

"Ok." Said outer Moka a little to happy before throwing in the rest of her chips. Everyone else just looked at her with the 'WTF' look.

Tsukune not being one to disappoint also threw in the rest of his chips along with everyone else.

"We all flip our cards at the same time?" asked Tsukune while watching everyone nod their head in agreement.

"1…2…3…flip." Said Tsukune as everyone flipped their cards showing that everyone had royal flushes with all matching color and symbols.

"**Um…Tsukune what is the exact possibility of this ever happening in the history of all poker games?"** asked inner Moka while watching Tsukune carefully.

"Well to tell you the truth its possibly around 1:3.5 million chance. I wonder if I used that deck by accident." Wondered Tsukune while flipping over all the cards showing a true and complete deck with no extra cards, any cards missing, or any cards set into any certain order.

"Tsukune what do you mean 'that deck'?" questioned Mizore while watching Tsukune literally pick up the table and look under it for any trick that could had lead them to all having the same cards along with clan symbols.

"Well I have a second deck of cards that is used to cheat against cousin when I play her from time to time." Stated Tsukune while setting down the table and lifting up and checking under everyones' chair.

"And why do you have to cheat against your cousin?" asked outer Moka with curiosity burning in her eyes along with the others.

"Well it mostly has to do with the fact that she hides cards up her sleeves and sometimes in her bra." Said Tsukune before shivering with his eyes shut before muttering, "Never again."

"**And…how does she get them out?"** asked inner Moka fearing the answer.

"She tricks you by saying that your favorite actor or actress is behind you and while your distracted she pulls them out and you know whats worse my parents and her parents allows to do it and every time I try to I get punished!" growled out Tsukune before giving up and deciding to sit down.

"**They allow her to get away with it." **Everyone shouted in disbelief and anger.

"Yep but I think it has something to do with me being rasied slightly different…well let's head back to the real world." Said Tsukune while helping the girls out of their seats and snapping his fingers witch caused the table and chairs to disappear.

"Oh…and Tsukune if you don't find that book you will have a very unpleasant after life that we can assure you of." Said Kami and the Shinigami before dispersing into light and shadows.

"Okay…now I have an incentive to attempt to at least move onto the after life with my two lovely goddess." Said Tsukune while placing his arms around the waists of inner and outer Moka before saying "_**Mentaru Kokudo Soushi Tekunikku: Kai: Metal realm creation technique: end**_."

(Normal realm)

Slowly everyone began to open their eyes to see a small two-tailed kitsune sitting on Tsukune's lap. The Kitsune was a firey red in color, stood 2' tall, has golden yellow eyes, and black ivory claws that looked to be for show and ripping flesh to shreds.

"Hi Tsukune." Said the kitsune while Tsukune just began to pet it.

"Hello again Tsukai. Um…what are you exactly doing her because I usually remember your mother doesn't let you out of her sight?" asked Tsukune.

"Well my mom has decided that I can become your battle partner that is if you want me to." Said Tsukai while watching Tsukune go into his thinking pose. -(Think Naruto's thinking pose.)

While Tsukune sat there thinking no one noticed both Mokas sneaking up on the Kitsune until it was to late.

"**Kawaii!"** shouted both Mokas before having Tsukai sandwiched in between them.

"Tsu…kune…hel…p…me." Whispered Tsukai causing Tsukune to look at him and gain one huge sweat drop before slamming his face into his palm at the girls who were now rubbing his face in between theirs.

"I'm sorry Tsukai but I'm afraid that your going to have to go home." Said Tsukune before the girls and Tsukai gave him the puppy dog eyes.

"**Pl**ea**s**e**?"** asked the girls while watching Tsukune beginning to crack.

"No absolutely not. I'm not falling for that trick nope no way in hell." Said Tsukune stubbornly while turning away from the girls as they made their eyes larger and sparkle along with regaining his composure.

"Pre**tty** ple**ase** w**it**h s**uga**r**?**" asked the girls again as they watched Tsukune's resolve begin to crack slightly.

"As I said before not happening!" growled out Tsukune hoping to get his point across.

"P**ret**ty, pre**tty** ple**ase** w**ith** su**ga**r a**nd** a ch**err**y on to**p?**" asked the girls once more as Tsukune's resolve broke a little more.

"NO!!!! There is absolutely nothing you can offer me that will make me change my mind and that's final." Stated Tsukune while crossing his arms in front of him.

"**N**o**t** e**ven** if **we**…" started inner and outer Moka before whispering the rest in his ears. As they continued to whisper Tsukune began to slowly gain a blush.

"Fine." Was all Tsukune said after inner and outer Moka finished whispering in his ears before walking off with the girls following him and celebrating.

* * *

Ok people that's all I got for fight now hope you enjoy. Oh and no animals were actually harmed in the writeing or createing of this chapter.

Now its time for the reviews...

Orchamus: wtf, this was confusing, if hilarious.

IMT: Thank you I think but I get that all the time from my friends.

redeyes infernodragon: whats up with all the naruto reference still a good fic though

IMT: Sorry about all the Naruto referances' but that was because at the same time I'm trying to write a Naruto fanfic that I'm placing off until this is done.

Kieligirl: fantastic!

im curious though, if Tsukune sleeps with one of the Moka's, wouldnt the other one be jealous?

sorry! im trying to control my dirty mind but sometimes i slip up!

IMT: I'm not certian about that so as soon as I fugure out the answer I'll let you people Know.

Lonely Staker: awsum

IMT: Thank you and by the way cute picture and I'm a guy so thats freaky on how I find things cute OH well the worlds all ready screwed so whats one more nut going to matter. Oh and I am curious about your true name and can i have your phone nuber so I can talk to you about so plot ideas just in case i get stuck and i need someone else to help me besides Kenta.

* * *

Well thats all for now. Now review and all that jazz.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Enemies and a council meeting

Okay people I know that the last chapter was short, as was the word count…but what can you do? I'm hoping to beat my last word count along with the chapter length.

Now then…onto the show! ;)

Everyone: Wait were not ready.

ITD: Oh yeah well to bad.

Outer Moka: Can't you give us a little more time please (Eyes grow large)

ITD: Fine but you only have (looks at watch) .30 seconds.

Everyone: That's not fair

ITD: Yeah well life's not fair and your down to (looks at watch again) .15 seconds.

Mizore: That's it turn to ice (points finger at ITD)

ITD: ha I'm not afraid (turns into ice block with note on chest)

Tsukune: I'm going to torture you all very very very much in this chapter and please say the disclaimer and by the way you have (looks at watch) .05 seconds left

Everyone: *sigh* ITD doesn't own Rosario Vampire rightfully belongs to some jape dude for if he did Tsukune would have become a vampire instead of a ghoul.(everyone then kicks the ice block that is ITD.)

* * *

We find Tsukune and the girls continuing along the path to the dorms while outer Moka was holding Tsukai in her arms and the girls asked questions about Tsukai's life. While the girls were busy asking questions, Tsukune was attempting to figure out what had happened to the Book of Twilight.

'It just doesn't make any sense…why would someone want the Book of Twilight? No one can read it besides the current guardian or the guardian's family…Besides, they would have had to enter the barrier erected around us and I would have noticed the disturbance of whatever took the Book of Twilight reach into my pocket. Unless it fell out…but when could it have fallen? The only time and can think of was when I took……that………pic…………' started thinking Tsukune before it struck him like Saturday morning traffic.

"OH SHIT!!!" shouted Tsukune, which in turn caused the girls to jump in surprise and smush poor Tsukai into outer Moka's chest.

"What's wrong Tsukune?" asked Outer Moka.

"I…think……I now what happened to the Book of Twilight." Said Tsukune carefully before grabbing Tsukai and place him on top of his head and grab both inner and outer Moka by their wrists and running off towards the dorm rooms while shouting, "Sorry Mizore got to run by!"

All Mizore could do was stare at the dust cloud that was Tsukune, both Moka's, and Tsukai.

(With Tsukune, both Moka's, and Tsukai)

Currently Tsukune was moving straight towards the dorm rooms and dodging multiple students before they were knocked down by gail force winds and hearing "Sorry!". As Tsukune continued upon his path before running up the side of the male dorms before shattering one of the widows up on the forth floor and jumping into it.

After the girls and Tsukune were able to regain their bearings did they look around and notice that they were in the bedroom portion of the dorm room. The room was pretty simple a normal futon bed lay to their right, a dresser to their left, and two doors in front of them. After Tsukune fully inspected the room did he enter through the right door way and turn on a light flooding the room with light.

This room was apparently the kitchen/dinning room and was completely trashed. There were pots and pans strew among the floor, knives in the wall, the dining room table was sticking through a wall (AN//: the Japanese dinning room table is mostly a small coffee table), walling was torn/had holes in it, and by the looks of it all the food was ripped open and thrown along every surface.

"My rooms been ransacked!" growled out Tsukune with barely restrained rage.

"Tsukune calm down we can easily clean it up and get new food…" started outer Moka before being interrupted by inner Moka.

"**Why should we clean I say we just get one of the other idiots who think Tsukune is their destined one too clean this mess up."** Said inner Moka while her other self glared at her.

"That's not the problem I have other artifacts that are far more dangerous then the Book of Twilight hidden in this room and I need to check to see that they are still here." Said Tsukune before pulling out the dinning room able from the wall and one of the sharpest knives from the wall.

Carefully Tsukune laid the table down with the legs standing up allowing the girls to see a large number of integrated seals along the grain.

"Um……………Tsukune what are these seals." Asked outer Moka before noticing Tsukune cut himself with the knife allowing a single drop of blood to fall onto two of the seals before a small cloud of dust covered whatever the seals had hidden.

"These seals are storage seals and I will tell you this they are so much better than using a suit case for carrying everything since they virtually don't way anything." Said Tsukune before the dust cloud settled showing a small key that looked to be made of solid gold and has two veins of black obsidian on the left side, and silver veins along the right side. The key also pulsed power that was is similar to Tsukune's when he is in any of his monster forms.

The second item was a Book that looked older then the Book of Twilight. It was a faded brown color, has an ancient language written on the front, and the pages were yellow and curled in some places. Just like they key the book also seemed to pulse with power only the girls couldn't tell what the power was.

"Thank Kami-sama that they weren't taken as well." Said Tsukune with relief.

"Um…….Tsukune what are these?" asked outer Moka while carefully lifting the Book almost as if it could turn to dust in her hands.

"These are the Key of Twilight and the Book of Prophecy…"started Tsukune before being tackled to the ground with both Mokas' on top and Tsukai on top of them before a black shadow flew straight above where his head had been before. Quickly realizing that they were in danger Tsukune grabbed both Mokas and Tsukai and threw them behind him before turning towards the enemy.

The enemy looked to be composed of complete shadows and has pure blood red eyes that showed nothing but hatred.

Quickly realizing that they were in danger from this unknown enemy Tsukune shouted, **"Ranpu ****tekunikku:****kusari hateshiganai Ranpu!"**

After saying the technique's name a chain of pure light shoot out of each sleeve and headed straight towards the shadow enemy. Just as the chain was to strike the enemy said,** "Kumori tekunikku: Kumori Tate."** After saying the Kumori tekunikku a shield of shadows formed around the enemy from the existing shadows in the room, witched prevented Tsukune's chain of light from penetrating the ball shadows. The only thing Tsukune could do was wrap the chain around the shield before pulling the chain towards him. As the ball of shadows approached Tsukune cocked his fist back while it glowed a pure light before punching the ball of shadows causing it to crack before fully shattering back into the shadows that it was created from.

After the shield of shadows was destroyed all that remained was the shadow figure lying upon the ground writhing in pain. The reason being a large gapping hole in his chest with pieces of light around the edges of the hole that looked to be spreading along the body slowly witch caused the figure to scream in pain.

"Who sent you!" growled out Tsukune in frustration.

**"Hahahahaaa………your to late boy. The end has come."** Said the figure showing rows of blood drenched razor teeth.

**"What do you mean 'The end has come'?"** questioned Inner Moka with irritation at this……thing.

**"The end of the rein of the Shinigami and Kami we will have our revenge against the gods for what they did to us and you will die along with them monsters."** Said the figure before coughing up pure black blood.

"You still haven't answered my question!" shouted Tsukune while picking up the thing and slamming it back into the floor.

**"You are right someone did send me but I will not betray them besides they already have one of the three artifacts they need to open the gate and soon they will have them all. Oh yeah we are all was watching you Mr. Aono and one more thing you are going to die now. Jisatsu tekunikku: kumori haretsu!"** shouted the unknown figure before the shadows began to conjugate around it.

'SHIT!!!!!!' thought Tsukune while remembering what this technique could do before grabbing both Mokas and throwing Tsukai on his head before running towards his bedroom and jump out the still destroyed window before a large explosion of black lames occurred not long after completely destroying his room. Only after landing safely on the ground did Tsukune set the girls back on the ground while Tsukai remained on Tsukune's head watching as the black flames continuing to destroy his former room.

"Tsukune… what was that……thing and what was the ability he used?" asked outer Moka while also watching the flames burning and realizing that they could still be in their burning to their death.

"To tell you the honest truth…………I have no clue whats-so-ever as to what that thing is, but…as for that ability he used…it's a Kintekunikku called Jisatsu tekunikku: kumori haretsu/Suicide technique: shadow explosion. This technique is only supposed to be used as a last resort if your captured so you can kill yourself and any one around you." Stated Tsukune before looking back towards the girls seeing them in shock.

**"You mean that 'thing' is able to use Fallen Angel techniques'?"** asked inner Moka while looking towards Tsukune and grabbing Tsukai off his head before petting him lightly.

"Yeah…it looks like it. I'm possibly going to have to file this in a report or it would be possibly easier to inform the gods, nine biju, and the Dark Lords about this. Tsukai can you go get everyone I stated here and tell them that this is a matter of extreme importance…understand?" asked Tsukune while looking at Tsukai with worry.

"Okay Tsukune…you can count on me." Answered Tsukai before licking Tsukune on the cheek.

"Good. Now please hurry and if they want to know where to meet me tell them to meet me at the front gates. Okay."

"Sure Tsukune, but in return I want one scratching behind the ears every day." Said Tsukai while watching Tsukune node his head in agreement while inner and outer Moka supported multiple sweat drops before jumping out of inner Moka's arms and disappearing into a portal.

"Um……Tsukune with your dorm room now destroyed where will you live?" asked Outer Moka while looking around before sighing with relief.

"Easy……" started Tsukune before he was cut off by a cream colored vest being shoved in his face.(AN//:Take a guess and if you get it right you'll get a cookie.)

"He'll live with me!" shouted Kurumu while holding Tsukune lovingly (Cough suffocating him Cough).

"Oh…no he won't you he's going to stay with me, desu." Said Yukari before a pair of golden caldrons appeared above Kurumu's head before falling onto her head knocking her out.

"Than………ks……Yu…ka…ri." Said Tsukune with relief about being able to breath once more.

"Your welcome Tsukune-kun now then lets head towards my room." Said Yukari while grabbing Tsukune's left hand before she was frozen solid.

"Now listen here he's coming with me to MY room." Stated Mizore rather coldly before Kurumu stood and shouted, "Oh-yeah just who doo you think you are?"

"Um…Kurumu, Yukari this is Mizore. Moka and I just meet her recently." Stated Tsukune while pointing at where she was currently hiding.

**"Enough Tsukune will come and live with me and my other self!!"** Shouted inner Moka while leveling everyone with a glare.

"You know what I think I'll just ask the chairman for a new room." Said Tsukune while backing up slowly before feeling someone grab his left and right hand along with his left and right foot. Slowly Tsukune turned to his right to see Yukari holding his right hand and both Mokas' holding his right foot. Tsukune then turned to his left to see Kurumu holding his left hand and Mizore holding his left foot. The last thing Tsukune could think was, 'Ohhhhhh Shit.'

**"He's mine!!"** shouted all the girls as they began to pull on their respectful body parts similar to a game of four-way tug of war.

(With Tsukai)

Currently Tsukai was standing at the front entrance to the school while waiting for Tsukune to show up along with his friends.

'Where is he. Oh no they're almost here and he knows that they don't like to be kept waiting.' Thought Tsukai before the bus stopped and opened the door. After the door was opened fourteen figure's stepped off the bus and onto the school grounds each with a sense of grace.

**The first figure is a female **looked to be nineteen years old, has sand brown hair that reached past her ass, has a D-cup bust size, and golden yellow eyes that shown with pure bloodlust. She is wearing a desert brown kimono with the design of a single-tailed tanuki upon it in a light brown color with golden yellow eyes along with sapphire threads running through the fur to make it seem as if it could come alive and rip you to shreds with the ivory coated claws that glittered like the stars in the night sky. Among her left hand on her fourth finger before the pinky sat a gold ring with a canary yellow diamond formed in the shape of a Tanuki. But the most shocking feature was the light brown tail that has blue veins running along it that is behind her and the two-tanuki ears that were similar to her tails.

**The second figure is also female and **looked to be nineteen years old, has light purple hair that reached past her ass, has a D-cup bust size, and violet eyes that shown with pure lust. She is wearing a light purple kimono with the design of a two-tailed Neko upon it in a light purple color with golden yellow eyes along with silver threads running through the fur almost similar to lightning to make it seem as if it could come alive and rip you to shreds with the ivory coated claws that glittered like the stars in the night sky. Among her left hand on her fourth finger before the pinky sat a gold ring with a violet diamond formed in the shape of a Neko. But the most shocking feature are the two light purple tails behind her and the two-neko ears that were similar to her tails.

The third figure was also a female that looked to be nineteen years old, has light pink hair that reached past her ass, and pink eyes that shown with pure happiness. She is wearing a light pink kimono with the design of a three-tailed Phinox upon it in a light fire red color with golden yellow eyes along with gold threads running through the fur almost similar to fire to make it seem as if it could come alive and rip you to shreds with the ivory coated claws that glittered like the stars in the night sky. Among her left hand on her fourth finger before the pinky sat a gold ring with a pink diamond formed in the shape of a Phinox. But the most shocking feature are the three light pink tails behind her and the two-phinox ears that were similar to her tails.

The fourth figure was also a female that looked to be nineteen years old, has light silver hair that reached past her ass, has a D-cup bust size, and silver eyes that shown with pure irritation. She is wearing a light gold kimono with the design of a four-tailed Ookami upon it in a light silver color with golden yellow eyes along with silver threads running through the fur almost similar to the fur shining to make it seem as if it could come alive and rip you to shreds with the ivory coated claws that glittered like the stars in the night sky. Among her left hand on her fourth finger before the pinky sat a gold ring with a white diamond formed in the shape of a Ookami. But the most shocking feature are the four light silver tails behind her and the two-Ookami ears that were similar to her tails.

The fifth figure was also a female that looked to be nineteen years old, has multicolored hair that reached past her ass, has a D-cup bust size, and multicolored eyes that shown with pure irritation as well. She is wearing a light black kimono with the design of a five-tailed dog upon it in a light brown color with golden yellow eyes along with brown threads running through the fur almost similar to it running to make it seem as if it could come alive and rip you to shreds with the ivory coated claws that glittered like the stars in the night sky. Among her left hand on her fourth finger before the pinky sat a gold ring with a piece of black obsidian formed in the shape of a dog. But the most shocking feature are the five earth brown tails behind her and the two-dog ears that were similar to her tails.

The sixth figure was also a female that looked to be nineteen years old, has white hair that reached past her ass, has a D-cup bust size, and orange eyes that shown with pure happiness. She is wearing a light pink kimono with the design of a six-tailed rabbit upon it in a light white color with golden yellow eyes along with gold threads running through the fur almost similar to the rabbit moving at high speeds to make it seem as if it could come alive and rip you to shreds with the ivory coated teeth that glittered like the stars in the night sky. Among her left hand on her fourth finger before the pinky sat a gold ring with a rose crystal formed in the shape of a rabbit. But the most shocking feature are the six white tails behind her and the two-rabbit ears that were similar to her tails.

The seventh figure was also a female that looked to be nineteen years old, has emerald green hair that reached past her ass, has a D-cup bust size, and emerald green eyes that shown with pure carelessness. She is wearing a light sky blue kimono with the design of a seven-tailed dragon upon it in a emerald green color with golden yellow eyes along with dark emerald threads running through the fur almost similar to it flying and to make it seem as if it could come alive and rip you to shreds with the ivory coated claws that glittered like the stars in the night sky. Among her left hand on her fourth finger before the pinky sat a gold ring with a emerald formed in the shape of a dragon. But the most shocking feature are the seven emerald green tails behind her and the two-dragon ears that were similar to her tails.

The eighth figure was also a female that looked to be nineteen years old, has sapphire blue hair that reached past her ass, has a D-cup bust size, and sapphire blue that shown with pure treachery. She is wearing a light emerald kimono with the design of a eight-tailed snake upon it in a light blue color with golden yellow eyes along with gold threads running through the scales almost similar to water flowing to make it seem as if it could come alive and rip you to shreds with the ivory coated fangs that glittered like the stars in the night sky. Among her left hand on her fourth finger before the pinky sat a gold ring with a blue diamond formed in the shape of a snake. But the most shocking feature are the eight sapphire tails behind her and the two-snake ears that were similar to her tails.

The final figure was also a woman and looked to be nineteen years old, has blood red hair that reached past her ass, has a D-cup bust size, and crimson fire red eyes that shown with pure love but also a small amount of deception lying underneath along with what appeared to be trickery. She is wearing a crimson red kimono with the design of a nine-tailed kitsune upon it in pure black with gold and ruby red threads running through the kitsune's fur to make it seem as if it could come alive and rip you to shreds with the ivory coated claws that glittered like the stars in the night sky. Among her left hand on her fourth finger before the pinky sat a gold ring with a ruby designed in the form of a fox with the French words of that translated to say _'more than my own life'_. But the most shocking feature are the nine blood red with black tips tails that were behind her and the two kitsune ears that were similar to her tails.

The next figures were all wearing black cloaks and had white shining eyes.

The first of the last two figures looked to be a male that stands 5' 4", has black hair with blood red and silver streaks running through it, deep sapphire blue eyes, the body of one who is perfectly fit and looked to be nineteen years old. He is currently wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, black combat boots, and a blood red ankle length trench coat with the right sleeve missing and the left sleeve rolled up to his elbow. Along his right arm ran three tattoos that had the kanjis' for blood, death, and destruction.

The truly final figure looked to be a female that stands 5' 3", has silver hair with light blue highlights running through it, light blue eyes, the body of one who is perfectly fit and looked to be nineteen years old. She is currently wearing a white tank top, white shorts, white sandals, and a pure white ankle trench coat with the left sleeve missing and the right sleeve rolled up to the elbow. Upon her left arm were three Kanji tattoos that stood for Light, Peace, and Rebirth.

"Hel…lo Shinigami-sama, Kami-sama, Biju-dono, and Dark lords." Said Tsukai slightly fearing for Tsukune.

**"Hello Tsukai. Where is Tsukune at?"** asked all of them while looking at Tsukai.

"Um…well he did say he would meet us here its just that maybe he got caught up…in………something." Said Tsukai while shrinking under all the eyes on him.

**"Well if he doesn't show up in about five minutes then we are leaving!"** Stated all the figures once more.

"Um…well if I know Tsukune he will be here shor…" started Tsukai before hearing someone yell, "Kami be dammed let go of me!"

'Huh…that sounded like Tsukune. He most be in trouble.' Thought Tsukai before saying, "Hang on Tsukune I'm coming to save you." The next thing everyone saw was Tsukai take off at extreme speeds before deciding to follow to see what could hold Tsukune up for so long.

After running for a couple of minutes did everyone come upon an odd scene. By the looks of it appeared that Tsukune was currently being fought over well more like being a piece the main piece in a game of tug-a-war.

**"HE'S MINE!!"**** shouted the girls once more while giving another tug on his body.**

**"Gah…will you let go of me before I quite litterly spilt into four pieces!" shouted Tsukune causing the girls to look at him for the briefest of moments before continuing. The next thing Tsukune saw was a small little fire red ball about to fall on him.**

'Great…not only am I going to die from being ripped into four pieces but I might end up dieing from a small flaming ball that is possibly a meteor.' Thought Tsukune while shutting his eyes hoping for a quick and painless death before feeling something strike his stomach causing Tsukune to fall flat on his back before having all the girls fall on him completely knocking out his breath.

Carefully Tsukune opened his eyes to notice a certain fox currently having her muzzle on his lips before jumping back, hitting his head on a tree, and shouting at the top of his lungs,** "HOLY FUKIN SHIT AND MAY KAMI BE DAMMED TO ETURNAL HELL I KISSED THE KYUUBI AND SHINIGAMI'S DAUGHTER. I'M SCREWED TO FUKING HELL!!!!!"**

"Um…Tsukune as much I'm sure but did you just really say that Tsukai is a girl?" Asked outer Moka while everyone else (except the gods) leveled Tsukai with a glare.

"Yeah…Tsukai is a girl but that isn't the reason why I told you I didn't want her to stay with me." Said Tsukune before noticing the gods, nine biju, and the three dark lords were currently looking at him with sympathy and Kami, Shinigami and Kyuubi were starring at him with eyes filled with cruelty.

**"Then what is the reason?"** asked Inner Moka almost fearing the answer.

**"**She's nearly raped me multiple times when I was training under her father." Stated Tsukune while looking at the ground fearing to look up at the girls and see their expressions.

"Well I guess that makes sense." Said Mizore while looking at Tsukai with eyes of understanding.

**"HOW THE HELL DOES THAT MAKE SENSE!!!!!!"** shouted everyone besides Tsukai.

"Well let me ask you this Tsukune what was Tsukai like when you first meet her?" asked Mizore while looking at Tsukune.

"Well she was kind of……Oh who the hell do I think I'm kidding she was a spoiled rotten brat who thought that anything that interested her was hers for the taking!" growled out Tsukune while pulling on his hair and glaring at Tsukai.

"Well while this is all interesting Mr. Aono I believe that your love life problems can wait until after you have finished explaining why you have called us here?" asked kami while stepping out into the light.

"Oh…sorry about that but can we go some where private like maybe the Chairman's office to discuss this?" asked Tsukune while getting a nod of heads from everyone before they all disappeared into the earth.

(Chairman's office)

Slowly everyone began to rise out of the ground until they were all standing in front of a three level judge stand. On the highest level sat Kami and the Shinigami, on the level below that sat the nine biju, on the final level sat the three dark lords. Finally on the ground stood Tsukune and the others.

"Now then……By order of the Gods, the nine biju, and the three Dark lords…Ok you know what lets just skip the whole god damn intro and get straight to the point. Tsukune Aono you summoned us now will you tell us why?" asked the Shinigami while everyone stared down at Tsukune.

"Of course honorable council. The reason why I have called you here today is because of an emerging threat that I only found out about earlier this afternoon." Said Tsukune while kneeling on one knee and bowing at the waist.

"Very well then tell us of this so called threat." Stated one of the dark lords rather coldly or maybe gratefully?

"This threat is like I have never faced. This enemy was composed entirely of shadows, had blood red eyes similar to a vampire's, and rows of razor teeth coated with blood." said Tsukune while rising his head to see all the council petrified.

"Tsukune are there an other details that you can remember about this enemy and did it say anything?" asked the Kyuubi while fixing Tsukune with a look that would most definitely pick up on a lie.

"Of course Kyuubi-dono. The figure was able to use Fallen Angel techniques and the technique that it used was Suicide Technique: Shadow Explosion. Though before using the technique it said and I quote,** 'The end of the rein of the Shinigami and Kami we will have our revenge against the gods for what they did to us and you will die along with them monsters. You are right someone did send me but I will not betray them besides they already have one of the three artifacts they need to open the gate and soon they will have them all. Oh yeah we are all was watching you Mr. Aono and one more thing you are going to die now. Jisatsu tekunikku: kumori haretsu!' that was all it said." **Finished Tsukune while all the assorted council members waved Tsukune to stand.

"Mr. Aono what did this figure mean by **'they already have one of the three artifacts they need to open the gate and soon they will have them all'?"** asked Shukaku.

"I…believe…that they were talking about the Key of Twilight and the Book of Prophecy." Said Tsukune slightly fearing for the reprimand he was certain to receive while pulling out the items and holding one in each hand.

"Gimme that!" shouted Kurumu before swiping the book out of Tsukune's hand. "Now lets see her Kurumu Kurono…………………………………………………………Ah ha her I am and I am destined to marry Gin! What kind of sick joke is this!" shouted Kurumu before having the Book swiped out of her hands and into the hands of Mizore.

"Hm…………………………………Mizore Shirayuki destined to be married to…………it doesn't say." Said Mizore sligh-ok scratch that greatly depressed before the book was taken out of her hands and into the hands of Yukari.

"Yukari Sendo………………………………………………and it seems that I paired up with……Who the hell is Kokoa!?" screamed/asked Yukari before having the Book taken out of her hands and into the hands of both Moka's.

**"M**oka** Akas**hiy**a………………………………………………….and we** are paired with **Tsukune Aono** alright**. Oh** yeah Kokoa **is my you**nge**r sister Yukari."** Replied both Mokas before the book was taken out of her hands and was replaced back into the hands of Tsukune.

"Yes now as I was saying before I believe that it would be best if kami and the Shinigami held onto the Key of Twilight and Book of Prophecy and I believe that the gate it spoke of could be the gate to the Zohar's gate." Said Tsukune while placing the book and key upon the ground.

"Very well Tsukune we will guard the Key and book and well add extra patrols around the get of the Zohar. Oh yeah before I forget the Chairman has decided to let you stay with both the Akashiya girls until your room is full repaired." Stated Kami while the book and key floated to her.

"Thank you and give the chairman my regards. One more thing I also thank all the council members for taking time out of their busy schedules to come and see me about this threat and I bid you all a safe journey home." Said Tsukune while bowing before he and the girls disappeared into the ground.

"I can't believe that this day has all ready arrived and do you think it was truly wise for Tsukune to not know of the enemy he now faces?" asked Nibi.

"I believe that it is best that the less he knows the more he will be protected along with the girls that hang out with him. Now then I call this meeting to adjourn!" Shouted the Shinigami before they all began to disappear into the shadows or in Kami's case the light.

(With Tsukune and the others)

Currently Tsukune and the others were attempting to retrieve anything that survived the suicide attempt created by that thing in Tsukune's dorm room.

"I don't get it why would someone want to free that thing?" asked Tsukune while looking through his bedroom for any of **his clothes.**

**"I don't know but what is 'that thing'?"** asked inner Moka while watching Tsukune carefully as the others also looked around for anything that could be of use.

"'That thing' is what started the shadow wars and for some unexplained reason I feel as if the council is hiding something from me, but I know that they have their reasons for this so I will not question their decision. Besides it seems that nothing survived. Looks like were gong shopping." Answered Tsukune while fearing to look at the girls.

"Um……Tsukune not to be rude but their isn't a store for miles around here." Replied outer Moka while watching Tsukune slowly smile.

"Now who said that were going shopping here I was talking about shopping in Atlantis. Besides I remember promising to take you there didn't I." Responded Tsukune while smiling at the girls.

"Well why are we standing around for let's go!" shouted Kurumu.

"Um…Kurumu this trip is only for Tsukune and the other me." Responded Outer Moka coldly.

"What! That's not fair." Pouted Yukari while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry Yukari but if you all would like during summer break we could go to my families summer home there." Responded Tsukune while watching the girls faces light up.

"That's a good idea since summer break will be here in less then half a month." Replied Mizore while removing Kurumu from Tsukune.

"So do we all agree?" asked Tsukune while pulling out a ring half filled with keys.

"Y**ES**!!!" shouted everyone.

**"Now that I think about it how are we going to get to Atlantis?"** Asked Inner Moka while watching Tsukune look through the multiple keys.

"What is a door?" asked Tsukune while watching the girls look at with the 'WTF' look.

"H**uh**?" asked everyone while watching Tsukune just smile at them.

"I asked What is a door?" asked Tsukune once more.

"Um…a door is an entrance to another room." Replied Yukari fearing that her answer wasn't what he was looking for.

"Exactly but that isn't all a door is a door can also be a window to another time or place if the correct key is inserted." Replied Tsukune before placing one of his keys into the keyhole and opening the door and pulling both Moka's along with his keys with him before the door shut behind them.

* * *

Well fokes thats all for now. Now onto the reviews...

Burning Blood:Humorous and slightly flattering that you keep using parts from my story. Update soon.

ITD: I'm greatly soory for using so of your lines but it is because they are true.

My Rosario: Great job, keep it up ^_^

ITD: I thank you kindly.

Aaron Leach: Awesome chapter.

ITD: Can't think of anything better but a review is a review so I won't complain.

* * *

Ok now then to reply to Kieligirl's question and for those of you who don't remeber her it is again

im curious though, if Tsukune sleeps with one of the Moka's, wouldnt the other one be jealous?

My good frined Kenta will explain. Ken.

The answer to this question is...shit I have to think about this one.

.

.

.

AGH my heads on fire!

Um this is all we have time for please come again. KEN STOP RUNNING AROUND YOUR ONLY MAKING IT WORSE!

Oh please review by.

.

.

.

Transmition lost.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: New Weapons and New allies that are insane

Okay people I'm back and NO I haven't gained my new computer as of yet but I plan on doing so as the back to school sale starts. Now, I'm glad to say that Kenta has made an excellent recovery from the burns and somehow a sprain that he received through an unknown method.

Kenta: How many times am I going to have to tell you that it was a severe sprain along with two torn ligaments and besides you shouldn't have asked me to answer that question then I wouldn't have gained that burn.

ITD: Yeah, whatever. Anyway that was funny when you were pushed down the hallway by two girls and caused you to nearly run over or into three or more people. Now then onto the story.

Kenta:*coughabouttimecough*

ITD: THAT'S IT!! DIE!!!! *Pulls out Spartan Laser*

Kenta: MARSHMELLOWS!

*camera pulls out and looks at house in distance*

_**BOOOOOOOOOM!!!**_

Disclamer: Rosario Vampire and all related logos belong to Ikeda Akishisa. If I did own Rosario Vampire Tsukune would have become a vampire rather than a ghoul.

Last time on RotFA (Rise of the Fallen Angles)

…

………

………………Ah forget it, just go ahead and read…especially since I've been keeping you all waiting for a little too long.

* * *

Slowly Tsukune released his grip on both inner and outer Moka's wrists as the girls began to look around them. The room they currently found themselves in was twelve feet wide, twelve feet long, and twelve feet to the top of the room that opened up to a glass ceiling. The glass held multiple fixed designed pieces that when struck by the light shined down multiple inscriptions. The inscriptions then shown off the dark oak floor, thus giving the room a carefree feeling.

The northern wall was nothing but a large bookshelf filled with books that seemed to be made of precious metals or gems, while multiple others were either lying on top of other books, or randomly place over the floor, while only two books sat upon a pedestal. The first book was leather bound and the second was a ruby almost bloody red in color. Both books had an aura of power surrounding them.

The east wall had a pair of double glass doors that had pure gold handles. The handles had leaves inscribed upon the surface while inside the inscribed leaves lied emeralds. Beyond the glass doors laid an expansive of land filled with multiple plants. Some that seemed prehistoric, while multiple shadows seemed to move. If one had just come here, they got the feeling that they weren't alone, but oddly enough at the time felt safe from any threats.

The south wall had two doors, which lead to the bathroom and the hallway.

The final wall had a large twilight orange colored tapestry with hundreds of pictures upon it, gold tassels along the edge, and emeralds that were formed into branches that connect some of the pictures together. (AN//: Family tree.)

In the center of the room sat a queen-sized bed. The covers looked to be made of the finest silk which was a midnight black with white flames running along the edges. The pillows were a dim orange with the design of two dragons. A black dragon and a white dragon were forming the yin-yang symbol. Along the foot of the bed sat a chest that had a flute and a couple of books that looked to be several thousand years old on top of it. Somehow they still seemed like they were in good condition granted with a few missing pages. The chest was made of clear aspen wood that gave the illusion that it was tree bark, but with emeralds growing out of the bark.

"A**maz**in**g…**" said the girls silently.

"Really?" asked Tsukune watching the as the girls made their way towards the bookshelf before looking back at him, in shock, at his response.

"**What** do yo**u **m**ea**n b**y** **'re**ally'**?**" asked/demanded the girls while sending Tsukune a pair of glares.

"Well…it's basically where I grew up…and it _is_ my room after all." Stated Tsukune as the girls jaws seemed to drop if only slightly.

'W**ait** s**o** if w**e're** in Ts**ukun**e's ro**o**m, t**he**n th**at** m**ean**s th**a**t h**e** w**as** ra**ise**d i**n…**' thought the girls' before they were interrupted by something rubbing along the glass doors that lead to the prehistoric forest. They also noticed a shadow like appendage move along the edge before disappearing.

Slowly Tsukune turned towards the girls and placed his index finger on his lips in an 'shh…' motion before sneaking towards the doors. Carefully he wrapped his hand around the handle and open the door. As he did so no one caught sight of a shadow shot from the door towards another shadowed section of the room.

'Hm…I could have sworn I heard something.' Thought Tsukune as he shut the door and locked it.

"Was there anything out there Tsukune?" asked outer Moka while the shadowed figure began to climb up the bookshelf that stood behind her.

"No there wasn't, but I was positive that I heard something out there." Tsukune started as he walked towards the girls, but jumped after hearing someone shout, "TSUKI-KUN!!!"

Quickly an unknown figure fell from the ceiling and wrapped its arms around Tsukune. The girls, wondering how the figure got in, looked up at the ceiling to see if the figure removed one of the glass panels. After seeing no sign of such an entry, they turned towards the figure that was holding onto Tsukune like a lifeline.

The figure was a female that stood 5' 5", looked to be in her mid-twenties, light blue hair, silver eyes, curves in all the right places, D-cup bust size, and the face of a sixteen-year old. She wore a light blue kimono that had the kanji for protection on the back in a darker sea-blue color. She also had a silver obi around her waist and a pair of blue slippers upon her feet.

'**Who the hell does this woman think she is!?'** thought inner and outer Moka while they both silently growled as Tsukune _'attempted'_ to free himself from the woman's grip.

"**GET YOUR FILHTY HANDS OFF OF HIM BITCH!!!!! LEARN YOUR PLACE!!!!" **shouted both Mokas before slamming their feet into the other females gut sending her flying through the double glass doors. The girls gave chase mere moments after while Tsukune tried to piece together what just happened.

'Ok…first Nel-san comes out of nowhere and hugs me. Note to self: ask her how she does that. Then both Mokas shout at her saying…OH SHIT!!!!' thought Tsukune in terror before grabbing the two books on the pedestals and giving chase. He was about to go through the window, but deciding to through the entrance of the house instead.

(Some unknown Location in the forest)

Currently both Mokas were chasing the unknown figure, at least unknown to them, that currently was holding her gut in extreme pain.

'Damn…those two pack one hell of a kick together…' started thinking the figure before wincing, 'Shit, at this rate they'll catch me.' As quickly as she could, without causing herself further pain, she began to increase her speed.

"**Dammit she increased her speed!"** Shouted inner Moka before she totally lost sight of her.

"Aw man…she got away." Said outer Moka, greatly depressed at losing sight of her target.

"**No she hasn't! She is going to have to take a right turn if she wants to get to the main road."** Stated inner Moka before turning to her right.

"Wait…how did you know that?" asked outer Moka slightly confused after catching up.

"**While we were just beginning to chase her I caught sight of Atlantis to the south, which is our right or was since we already turned then it's in front of us." **The look on outer Moka said she didn't understand. **"Ok, screw it lets just move."**

"Oh…then what are we waiting for? Let's a go!" said outer Moka pumped up with barely restrained bloodlust. Before she ran ahead Inner Moka caught sight of her other self's eyes change from their emerald green to a pure blood red color. It was only for a moment before it disappeared, but she still caught it.

(With Tsukune)

Currently we find Tsukune just finishing getting out of the house before running at full speed while passing his parents having breakfast under one of the multiple trees that grew upon there property.

"HimomhidadgottastopmygirlfriendsfromkillingNel-sandon'tworrydwe'llreturntoschooltomarrowmorningLoveyabye!" said Tsukune as he shot by his parents as he said two sentences in less than 5 seconds.

"Dear?" Tsukune's mother asked while turning towards her husband.

"Yes." Responded Tsukune's father while placing his paper down to look at his wife as she took a sip of her tea. Tsukune's mother stood a proud 4' 7", had light brown hair, hazel brown eyes, and looked to be around thirty years old. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt and a dark-brown knee length skirt.

"I could've just sworn that I heard Tsukune say something to us, but he should be at school…right?" stated Tsukune's mother while looking at her husband. Tsukune's father stood 5' 6", had dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, and looked to be in his early thirties. He is wearing dark brown pants and a white long sleeve shirt and was reading the Yokai times. (Yes, Tsukune sends his family a copy of the school paper.)

"Yes…he is supposed to be at school right now, and if he's skipping…well…" started Tsukune's father.

"We'll just give him the usual punishment, correct?" said Tsukune's mother as she took another sip of her tea before leveling her husband with a glare.

"O-of course my love." Said Tsukune's father as he hid behind his paper, hoping to ignore the glare as he shuddered at his son's poor misfortune.

(With Tsukune)

'Ok lets see here. More than likely they will be crossing the bridge in about two minutes, and at the rate I'm moving I should reach the bridge in less than a minute. This will _hopefully_ give me at least a minute and a half to stop them from killing themselves, especially if Nel-san reaches her husband.' Thought Tsukune before subconsciously shivering in fear.

'Then again…if it does resort to a fight I could sell tickets and make a little extra cash.' Thought Tsukune as a small smile graced his face along with dollar signs floating above his head. If one could keep up with his insane speed they would of also noticed piles of bills being reflected in his eyes.

(With Nel)

'Almost there, just a few more feet and I'll be at the bridge. Then I can get my husband to help me. Oh Kami-sama _please_ let me make it. I swear I will only irritate you on the weekends…' thought Nel before running faster seeing as she no longer felt the pain in her abdomen.

(With both Mokas)

"We're nearing the main road." Said outer Moka while speeding up slightly.

"**Um…how the hell do you know that?"** asked inner Moka while speeding up as well easily catching up to her otherself. Carefully she looked out of the corner of her eyes to be certain that what happened earlier wouldn't happen again.

"Well seeing as how we're one and the same just separated, that means that we have access to each others memories, and I remember in the brief glimpse of Atlantis you were able to see a bridge that lead to the city. So I attempted to locate areas of highly concentrated water and, well, it's just a matter of following your nose afterwards." Stated outer Moka as she started to sound like a school teacher. She suddenly stopped on a tree branch and began to look out at the bridge smiling lightly. This however, was not one of her care-free smiles. No, this one was more deranged, as if she had multiple bottles filled to the brim with Tsukune's blood in them surrounding her. (This is in vampire standards, in an Anime fan's standards, it's like being surrounded by Pocky (don't understand? To bad, your loss.))

'**I don't like that smile…its to insane. It kind of frightens **_**me**_**. Better keep a closer eye on her.'** Thought inner Moka before turning towards the bridge.

(With Tsukune)

'Finally…I made it. I just hope I'm not to late.' Thought Tsukune as stood at the front of the bridge.

(With Nel)

'Come on, come on I'm nearly there.' Thought Nel before catching sight of one of the many rivers that surrounded the city.

"Good……now all I have to do is get across the water which shouldn't really be much of a problem." Said Nel before stepping onto the water and proceeding to cross the river.

(With Both Mokas)

"**Th**e**ir s**he** is!"** shouted outer Moka as her eyes began to fluctuate in between emerald green and blood red while her fangs enlarged to where they were just past her lower lip, before jumping after Nel.

"**Wait!" **shouted inner Moka whose words fell on deaf ears as outer Moka raced after Nel.

(With Tsukune)

"**Wait!"** Tsukune heard inner Moka yell before turning towards her only to see her looking out towards the river. Quickly Tsukune turned towards the river in time to see outer Moka begin to run along the surface of the river after Nel.

'Wait…that can't be Moka…can it?' Thought Tsukune after gaining a closer look at the outer Moka. This Moka stood 5' 5", still retained her pink hair but was slowly turning blood red, deeper blood red eyes, and her fangs went past her lower lip. She still wore her school uniform before he noticed her being consumed by the surrounding shadows.

"MOKA!!" shouted Tsukune as he began to run after her while inner Moka began to run along the bridge.

(With Nel)

"MOKA!" was all that Nel was able to hear before dodging a punch that came from her left forcing her to stop running and take a defensive position.

What Nel saw before her would make a crying child silent. The woman that was in front of stood 5' 5", had pure blood red hair, deep blood red eyes, which were deeper than the other female that she saw earlier, and her fangs went beyond her lower lip. She was wearing a skintight black assassins suit that did little to hide her D-cup.

'What…what the hell is she?!" thought Nel in alarm at the massive amounts of demonic energy that the girl was releasing.

"_**You die here bitch."**_ Stated the altered outer Moka before vanishing into thin air and reappearing in front Nel and striking her with a punch to the jaw sending her flying towards the bridge.

(With inner Moka)

Currently inner Moka could only watch in wonder at what happened to the former outer Moka before being brought back into reality as Nel flew towards her at an alarming speed.

'**I better catch her and attempt to stop my other self before this escalates to a full blown war.' **Thought inner Moka before catching Nel and setting her down and decided to instead give her to one of the passing merchants.

"**Merchant-san…take this…woman to the city and give her to her family."** Stated inner Moka in a tone that left no room for arguing.

A light brown haired male nodded before running in the direction of the city. Inner Moka sighed before turning towards her other self who looked at her with blood red eyes glaring at her in disapproval.

"All right, just don't get killed. I doubt that Tsukune would be able to handle it!" The merchant called back.

Before inner Moka was able to ask how he knew Tsukune the merchant was gone along with Nel.

'**Guess I'll have to find that merchant later and question him,' **thought inner Moka.** 'Is this what it's like…when I face my opponents with those eyes we share.'**

(With Altered outer Moka)

'_**Hm…she is truly pathetic. How can she even think to help that woman after what she did to Tsukune? Oh well…guess I'll just have to kill her as well and that would mean that I could have Tsukune all to myself!'**_ Thought the altered outer Moka (try saying _that_ five times fast) before running towards her other self with her eyes filled with the want to kill and laughing darkly.

(With Tsukune)

'Good…Nel's safe thanks to inner Moka…who would've thought that she could be so kind…but outer Moka is the key problem right now.' Thought Tsukune as he ran towards her hoping to stop her before she started running at her other self.

'What…is she trying to kill her other self?' questioned Tsukune with shock written upon his face before angling his trajectory just enough so that when altered outer Moka reached the bridge he would strike her.

(With inner Moka)

"**Here she comes."** Whispered inner Moka before having to dodge a punch that was aiming to behead her before a second punch struck altered outer Moka on the side of her face causing her to fly towards the gates of Atlantis.

(At the gates)

Currently two guards stood guarding the gates. Both guards stood 6' 4", had well built bodies, and bored expressions upon their faces. They both wore a light blue tunic, and had small armor plates made of gold. To top off their armor they also wore golden helmets.

"Man…today just sucks." Stated one of the guards while hanging his head in boredom.

"Agreed…I mean seriously, we can't be attacked since we're buried beneath several miles of ice inside of a hollowed area, yet the gods and goddess and elemental priests and priestesses want us to guard the city." Stated the second guard while sighing to release a small amount of tension that had built up from standing for several hours.

"True…but then again this could really be a blessing." Said the first guard as his head raised slightly with a gleam in his eyes.

"How so?" asked the second guard as he turned to his companion only to notice him gaining a small smile.

"Easy…for starters we could easily nap without trouble since there is little to no traffic on the roads beyond the city. Not only that but we also don't have to worry about some random person come flying out of nowhere and destroying the gate and/or surrounding wall." Said the first guard while looking at his companions face beginning to gain a large grin.

"This is true…so…want to play Egyptian rat trap?" Said the second guard while pulling out a deck of playing cards from his armor while still smiling.

"You have got to be fuckin kidding me? No fucking way…not after last time…………………ah what the hell, since I'll end up broke whether it's by your hand, getting drunk, or being pick pocketed, I'm in." Said the guard as he pulled one of the many crates to the side of him towards the center of them before noticing something in the distance. Turning, he noticed that a girl was flying towards them at an alarming speed. "Uh…we may have to put that game on hold until a later date."

"Why?" asked the other guard before his companion pointed towards the bridge. The guard slowly turned his head towards the bridge and saw the female still flying towards the gates before crashing into them, causing the left one to fall into the city and the left wall to fall apart and the pieces fall towards them.

"I hate you." Said the second guard to the first guard.

"Yeah…I know." Said the first guard as the left wall fell on them and then the right gate fall on them along with some of the right wall.

(Back at the Bridge)

"**Ok…now that's what I call strength."** Whistled inner Moka before turning towards Tsukune. **"So what do you think happened to cause my other self to turn into that complete…um…for lack of better terms, demon?"**

"I have an idea, but I won't be able to confirm it unless we retrieve your other self and I take a small blood sample. I may not need it." Said Tsukune as he picked up inner Moka bridle style, never noticing her light blush, and running off towards the 'former' gates of Atlantis while thinking, 'Especially if the ancient records are correct.'

"**Um…Tsukune I have a question." **Said inner Moka while looking at Tsukune with a scrutinizing gaze showing that she wanted the truth not some half assessed lie. "**Who was that woman that we were chasing and what's your connection to her?"**

"Well for starters the woman's name is Nel and she is the wife of a very good family friend. As for the connection, well…you'll get to understand that later. I actually have some business to discuss with them." Tsukune chuckled as they neared what used to be the gates of Atlantis before setting Moka on her feet.

"**So what exactly are we looking for?" **Asked inner Moka as she walked next to Tsukune.

"We're looking for your other self, or her altered form…Whichever." Said Tsukune as he began to search through the rubble and inner Moka begrudgingly joined in.

(Several hours and many curses later)

"**FOUND HER!! And she's back to her normal self, just knocked out!"** Shouted inner Moka towards Tsukune who had just found the unconscious guards, which were several yards away, before dropping the piece of rubble back on top of them then reappearing less than a second later behind inner Moka.

A faint, "My legs…" was heard as Tsukune ran over to her.

"Ok…first things first, we go to Nel's home." Said Tsukune as he carefully picked up outer Moka before she snuggled closer to his neck and swiftly bit down.

*Grunt*'Damn…I forgot how much that hurts some times.' Thought Tsukune while inner Moka had other thoughts.

'**I can't believe that she did that, then again we are supposed to be sharing him, but even still she can't contain her urges even in her sleep.'** Thought inner Moka as she ground her teeth together.

"**Ready?"** asked inner Moka in a strained voice as Tsukune slowly removed Moka from his neck before settling her upon his back.

"Yeah, lets go, but take it slow. I won't be all that fast while I have a less amount of blood in my body right now. Now one last thing…FOLLOW ME!!!!" said Tsukune in a 'friendly' tone before jumping off into the city as inner Moka did better then following him. She instead kept up with him.

"**Seeing as how we have time to kill…will you tell me what your theory is as to why my outer self acted the way she did?"** while silently casting a glance towards her other self in worry.

"Well I think it has something to do with my blood." Said Tsukune while looking at inner Moka with a neutral expression showing that he was serious about this matter.

"**Your blood?"** repeated inner Moka in disbelief, despite Tsukune's tone, as she raised one of her eyebrow's at his response.

"Yes. Unlike most monsters, vampires require to have at least a single pint's worth of blood a day to use their full strength. But back in the old days when monsters were just beginning to come into existence, vampires would drink certain monster blood types till they were dry and would have gained some if not most of that monsters traits when they drunk the blood but alas these vampires a down to a least five left in the world. So what I think may have happened is that your other self awakened this ancient ability and you might also awaken seeing as how you are both two half's of the same person." Said Tsukune as they literally flew over the bustling city streets of Atlantis.

"**So you're telling me that I will become all pure evil and attempt to kill everyone who might piss me off more than I usually am."** Said inner Moka while looking at Tsukune her voice filled to the brim with worry.

"Yes and No. Now before you ask what let me explain. For starters your change may not be like your outer self's. I believe that when you were both split from one another the three types of blood that flowed through my veins was also split in between you two, stabilizing your bodies so that you two wouldn't die after being separated from one another." Said Tsukune while taking a deep breath of much needed air and exhaling it slowly.

"**Three blood types? But isn't everything required to have one blood type?"** Questioned inner Moka while looking at Tsukune in shock.

"Heheh…what you're thinking of is A, B, O, A+, and the other blood types, and remember we aren't _normal_. As for my three blood factions they are angel blood, demon blood, and human blood. The blood of an angel as you might guess comes from our angle ancestor and the blood of a demon is the same, but human blood actually wasn't in our original genetic make-up. It actually didn't appear in our family until one of the fallen angles broke the most sacred law, for our people, which was at the time to never _ever_ marry outside the family. That actually also means, back then, that we almost always were meant or required to marry either one of our cousins or sisters opposite gender of course. Now then I believe that your outer self gained the blood of a demon and you gained the blood of an angel." Said Tsukune as he watched inner Moka stumble over her own feet.

"**WHY THE HELL DIDN'T I GET THE DEMONS BLOOD!!!??"** shouted inner Moka in frustration and minor rage.

"It has something to deal with the coexistence equilibrium law number AS_5648-45888-5456, which basically states, and I quote, 'No being, monster or human, can live with only one half of their former soul.'" Said Tsukune already guessing what inner Moka would say next but decided to keep his trap shut.

"**WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!?!"** Roared inner Moka once more, the frustration and rage growing by the mille-second.

"It means that a person or demon cannot live with only a soul of purity of a soul of impurity. The only exceptions to this rule are the angles of heaven and the demons of hell. So I believe that since your outer self was a pure soul, she was required to gain the demon blood while since you're well…er…uhmmm……for better words…cold-hearted…" *dodges the fist that was launched at him* "To most people that you meet, you had to gain the angles blood and before you decide to hit me again, there are some very interesting perks that you can do with your…ummm…new blood. Oh and for those of you beyond the computer screen yeah I'm talking to you pay close attention." Said Tsukune while watching inner Moka look at him with fire behind her.

"**Start talking."** Inner Moka growled out demonically while slightly shying away from him for fear of him losing his sanity. Tsukune on the other hand was more worried at the fact that there may not be enough angel blood in her system, because he could have sworn he was looking at a true demon right now.

"Well as for your abilities, you can now walk in direct sunlight without being effected since your body will just simply absorb it, even though you could already do it before. Then again, the sunlight at the academy isn't as powerful as natural sunlight. You can possibly grow wings and you might juuuuust might be able to speak to kami. Though the possibility of that happening is a slim chance. As for your outer self she shouldn't be hindered by light too much. She could possibly gain the ability to talk with the dead, summon the dead to aid her in battle, and she might also gain the ability to talk to the Shinigami or his wife, and for Kami's sake lets hope that it's the latter of the two." Said Tsukune while looking at inner Moka to see her smiling.

"**Hm……th**at **ac**tua**lly so**und**s…in**tere**sting."** Said inner Moka while her hair began to turn white if only upon the tips of her hair.

'Creeeeeepy." Thought Tsukune as he slowly turned back towards their current objective. Getting to Nel's place.

(Several minutes later outside a house)

Tsukune and inner Moka, along with the unconscious Moka, were standing outside a house around eight miles away from the city gates. The house itself was made of entirely of white limestone with the kanji for lightning inscribed upon the stone in gold. There were no noticeable windows upon the front or a door.

"**Um…Tsukune not to be rude or anything but…HOW THE HELL ARE WE SOPOSSED TO GET INSIDE!?" **Shouted inner Moka while looking at Tsukune before being forced to catch her outer self and covering her eyes. When she was able to open them once more she noticed that Tsukune was in his shadow form and had both daggers drawn.

Slowly, Tsukune walked up the steps towards the house while Moka just watched him silently. He carefully slid his daggers into a gap in between two of the stones and forced a small amount of yokai through his blades. Not long after a small portion of the wall separated, revealing a doorway into the house.

"**That's how w**e get in." said Tsukune as he reverted to his human form and walked into the house while inner Moka stood there slack-jawed. It took her a moment to realize that she was left behind before following Tsukune into the house. After entering the house the doorway sealed itself shut, preventing them from leaving.

'**Great…now we're stuck in here and now that I think about it, why is it so bright. You would think that a house that has no windows wouldn't have a large amount of light.' **Thought inner Moka before taking notice of the windowsthat had small glowing runes in them.

"**Guess that makes sense."** muttered inner Moka before walking towards Tsukune so she wouldn't be left behind.

"What makes sense Moka?" asked Tsukune while looking at her.

"**Oh I was just wondering as to why you couldn't see windows from the outside but see the outside from here…well that was until I saw the runes engraved upon the window panes making so it is like a one way mirror."** Said inner Moka while watching Tsukune nod his head up and down.

"Your right that was how the windows were designed." Said Tsukune while smiling at inner Moka.

"**Really?"** asked inner Moka in shock.

"Yep now then. HEY NEL, KENTA…YOU HERE??" shouted Tsukune before hearing the sound of metal striking metal, despite the fact it was so low, coming from one of the many doors in the hallway just off the kitchen. Slowly Tsukune made his way towards the forge with inner Moka while he began to remember what happened the last time when he wasn't paying attention.

(Flashback)

Currently we find a young male child around the age of seven to eight years old, he had dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and stood 3' 3". The child wore a simple white t-shirt, blue denim jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.

The boy was looking at a door that had the constant sound of something striking it from the other side. Carefully the boy reached his hand out for the doorknob before turning it and opening the door. The next thing the boy knew was he was pinned to the opposite wall by senbon that lined every inch of lose clothing while two or three were currently close enough to cause him to fear losing his still developing manhood.

On the other side of the door a man stood, shaking in either fear or rage. The man stood 6' 3", had light blue hair with silver streaks running through it, silver eyes, looked to be eighteen years old, and had the physique of a skeleton. The man currently wore a light green t-shirt, blue denim shorts, and no shoes.

"Tsukune, Kenta, is everything alright?" asked a feminine voice before the owner of the voice stepped into the hallway from the kitchen. Her eyes opened in shock while both males just looked at her before they began to sweat lightly.

The female figure stood 4' 5", looked to be eighteen, had light blue hair, silver eyes, curves in all the right places, c-cup bust size, and the face of a sixteen year old. She was wearing a light blue kimono with the kanji for protection upon the back in a darker sea-blue color and a pair of blue slippers on her feet.

Slowly the female figure turned towards the older man with pure rage shown upon her face. It was evident she wasn't even attempting to hide it as she began shouting.

"KENTA SONEK RAIKIRI WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!??" Roared the now, evidently pissed off woman.

"I-it wa-was an accident Ne-Nel." Stuttered Kenta while backing away from his enraged wife. Unfortunately, or fortunately for Nel, his back struck against the wall while Nel continued to stalk towards Kenta, the fury never leaving her face.

'Hell hath no furry like a woman scorn…' was the last thought that passed through his mind as he desperately, through sheer will, attempted to phase through the wall.

"LIKE I'M GOING TO BUY THAT BULLSHIT!" shouted Nel as she dragged Kenta by his ear out of the room.

"Ne-Nel he's telling the truth." Whimpered Tsukune as her killing intent focused upon him before dissipating.

"Now, now Tsukune-kun there's no need for you to take the blame for something that my _husband_ did." Said Nel in a sickly sweet tone that caused a shiver to run up both Tsukune's and Kenta's spines.

"AS FOR YOU." Nel said while turning her gaze back to her cowering husband.

"Don't hurt me..." Kenta said in what was the most pathetic whine that Tsukune had ever heard as he wondered why someone would be so terrified of a person who was always so nice. Tsukune would learn in the coming years just how scary an angry housewife could be. Whether she was a ninja, a monster, or a martial art's master, none will escape their wrath.

Silently fuming, Nel started dragging Kenta off before Tsukune speaking once more stopped her.

"Nel, I already told you that it was my fault…I heard something striking from the other end of the door and…well…I wanted to see what it was…" finished Tsukune in a small voice while Nel looked at him directly in the eyes for any signs of deception. It took a few minutes before she finally sighed in defeat and shook her head.

"Fine. I believe you, but the next time this happens you're both getting punished…do I make myself clear?" asked Nel as she released Kenta from her grip.

"Yes ma'am." They both said in a bored tone.

"I said, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Roared Nel once more as killing intent began to leak from her.

"YES MA'AM!" said Tsukune and Kenta in a stronger, more terrified voice as they snapped their arms into a salute...or at least, Kenta did a salute. Tsukune _would_ have if his arm wasn't still pinned.

"Good. Now then, dinner will be ready shortly." Said Nel with a smile. A calm aura emanated from her as she walked out of the hallway and back into the kitchen.

Kenta turned towards Tsukune, who had yet to be released from his weapon-instigated confinement, and smiled.

"Thanks kid, thought I was a goner for a second there." Said Kenta before he started to whistle and walk down the hall.

"Ummm……HELP!?" Yelled Tsukune as he attempted to free himself.

"KENTA!!"

"DON'T HURT ME!!" (Sob)

(End Flashback)

Tsukune couldn't help but allow the faint shiver to run along his spine as he remembered that conversation several years ago, his hand hovering not even a centimeter above the handle.

"**Well…aren't you going to open the door?"** asked inner Moka while watching Tsukune regain his composer if only slightly.

"Um…sorry about that but could you take your other self and back away just in case." Said Tsukune as he gave inner Moka a shoeing motion with his hand.

"**Quick question…Why?"** asked inner Moka while taking her other self and her self away from Tsukune.

"You just might see why." Said Tsukune before opening the door with his eyes closed. Slowly he began to fell a warm breath blow across his face. Opening his eyes, his jaw hit the ground as he was standing face to snout with a dragon.

The dragon was the same height sitting as Tsukune was standing. Its skin was a color of black that absorbed all light, and had white eyes with a deep black flame burning in them that peered deep into the soul of all those it could see almost as if trying to coax the soul to became a part of it.

'Wait, this isn't a…normal………dragon…………………It's a dragon of the abyss.' Thought Tsukune as terror gripped his heart as the dragon began to pull its head back.

The fact that it was pulling its head back wasn't a good sign. The good sign was in the far corner of the room, lying next to the Moka's. Completely acting on instinct, Tsukune slammed the door shut and threw his body against it as not a moment later the door buckled forward as small black flames could be seen coming through the cracks of the door, along with a few small wisps of smoke.

"**What…the hell…was that!?"** Demanded inner Moka while stepping towards Tsukune, her mouth dragging along the floor as she took each step. (Ow! Splinters!)

"That…was a dragon of the abyss, and is considered one of the most dangerous and deadliest of all the dragon races. It lives in the deepest places of hell and can officially kill a god…" stated Tsukune still in a shocked state at actually being able to survive one even if it was a just an infant. Heck it was said that even the _children_ are said to give the most skilled and experienced dragon hunters a run for their money.

"**So…how did it get here?"** asked inner Moka while giving her other self to Tsukune as she looked back at the door from which the dragon was seen.

"Good question. Sadly…I don't have an answer for that." Said Tsukune before walking into the kitchen and setting outer Moka on the many cushions that lined the table as seats before sitting down while inner Moka followed his example only sitting across from him.

"**Sooo…what now?"** Asked inner Moka while glancing at Tsukune who had laid outer Moka along the cushions while her head lied upon his lap.

"Well…we can't exactly leave your other self alone. If we do, she may end up like how she was earlier at the bridge so…how about a game of Bull Shit?" said Tsukune as he pulled a deck of cards out from underneath the table.

"**Where did you get the deck of cards?" **asked inner Moka as she watched Tsukune shuffle the cards before distributing them in between them.

"This deck always sits under the table since it's where my cousin sits during the annual poker game that my family has with the owners of this house." Said Tsukune as he sorted through his cards placing them in numerical order while inner Moka did the same. (AN//: I mean Ace, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, Jack, Queen, and King.)

"**Why haven't you attempted to bust her for cheating?"** asked inner Moka as she carefully looked over her cards down to look at Tsukune.

"Trust me I've tried and every attempt had failed miserably. Now lets get this game started." Said Tsukune as he laid down the first card of the many cards.

(30 minutes later)

"**Two two's." **said inner Moka as she set her cards down. (AN//: The upcoming scene is a joke, try and figure it out.)

"Four threes." Said Tsukune as he laid his cards down.

"**One four…oh and bull shit on your next move."** Said inner Moka while smiling her typical smile with a small amount of humor in it. Tsukune begrudgingly grabbed the cards.

"Bitch…two six's." Said Tsukune while throwing his cards down.

"**Oh…so I'm a bitch now huh…two sevens."** Said inner Moka while her eyes flashed a dangerous color of red.

"Yeah you are…one eight and bull shit on your next move." Said Tsukune as he laid his cards down before inner Moka grabbed them as Tsukune flashed the same smile that Moka had upon her face earlier.

'Revenge is so sweet…especially when it's raw.' Thought Tsukune as Moka began to reorganize her hand.

"**Ass…three nines."** Said inner Moka with fury burning deep in her eyes along with something else.

"Four tens." Said Tsukune as his eyes slowly began to bleed a slight black.

"**Two Jacks."**

"One Queen."

"**Three Kings.**" Said inner Moka smiling evilly at Tsukune seeing as how she was down to her last two cards while Tsukune still had at least five remaining.

"Heheh…" chuckled Tsukune.

"**What's so funny?" **asked inner Moka while raising one of her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Oh nothing, it's just that whenever there's three kings, Nel's husband would usually say-" started Tsukune.

"~We, Three Kings, of Oooooooriant are!~" A new voice chorused.

Tsukune face faulted while saying, "That…." Inner Moka and Tsukune turned their heads to their left (Tsukune's right) to see a figure.

The figure stood 6' 2", had light blue hair with silver streaks running through it so that it was similar to lightning, silver eyes, looked to be eighteen to maybe nineteen years old, was a male, and had the physical appearance of an skeleton. The figure wore a light green t-shirt with three dark blue triangles with an upside down dark green triangle in the center, blue denim jeans, and a pair of white shoes that had multiple streaks of blue and green along the surface so it was similar to that of lightning. He also wore a blue headband around his forehead, though the plate was side ways and you could see green flames coming up from the bottom of the headband.

"Ah Tsukune…it's wonderful to see you once-a more." Said the male in an Irish accent.

"Yeah…it's good to see you as well Kenta. By the way…CUT OUT THE DAMN IRISH ACCENT!!!!" shouted Tsukune as he hit Kenta on the head.

"Awwww……but that isn't any fun." Complained Kenta as he struck Tsukune on the shoulder as well while sticking his tongue out.

'**Why do I get the feeling that I know him, along with the want to kick him in a low place...'** Thought inner Moka before a small 12 watt light bulb popped up above her head. It just so happened that at that _exact_ same time, the lamp above her head decided to short out.

"Oh…a 12 watt light bulb. That should help replace the last one that burned out." Said Kenta as he grabbed the light bulb and began to replace the now useless bulb. Both Tsukune and inner Moka just stood there looking at him with the 'WTFJH!?' (What The **** Just Happened!?) look.

Inner Moka finally came to her senses to shout out, **"AH HA! NOW I REMEMBER YOU! YOU'RE THAT MERCHANT THAT I GAVE NEL-SAN TO!!" **shouted inner Moka in realization.

"Actually I'm her husband. Noooooooooooooooowwwww……Tsukune what do you need?" asked Kenta as he sat down at the end of the table so he faced his guests.

"Well…there are a couple of things I need. First I would like to know if my final blade is ready for usage. Second I need information on a new enemy that attempted to kill me. Finally I want you to make a special set of weapons for my girlfriends." Said Tsukune as he motioned towards the two females with him while taking in a large gulp of air.

"Well…I can already answer two of those questions. For starters yes your final form's blade is ready for use and I can make any weapon for your girlfriends. As for the last question I can't answer it unless I gain more information." Said Kenta as he folded his hands in front of his face while inner Moka's eyes twinkled in excitement.

"Well for starters the opponent…" started Tsukune before being interrupted by someone groaning. Tsukune, Kenta, and inner Moka all turned their heads towards the prone figure that laid upon Tsukune's lap before she slowly rose from her position holding her head in slight pain.

"Wha…what happened and where am I?" asked outer Moka while looking around at her current surroundings.

"**Well look who finally decided to wake up."** Stated inner Moka with her usual coldness.

"Moka be nice to…um…er…Moka." Tsukune while his eyes slowly began to swirl from the confusion that currently swarmed his mind.

"I guess I had better explain this one seeing as how I was the one that your rage was directed at." Answered a second figure before Nel calmly stepped into the room. Outer Moka could only look at Nel in confusion before shaking her head in denial.

"What? I could never do that?" said outer Moka in denial while tears slowly fell down her face before Tsukune pulled her into a hug. Carefully Tsukune looked at Nel who was taking a seat next to Kenta, well actually it was more like on Kenta's lap while he began to slightly blush.

"Hate to burst your bubble but you did." Said Tsukune while holding outer Moka closer to him hopping it would calm her down.

"**Yeah and seeing as Nel-san is unable to explain at this current time I will."** Said Inner Moka as she cast an absent glance towards the two adults in the room which Nel had her arms wrapped around Kenta in a death grip while she silently whispered multiple things in his ear, in a language that both Mokas' couldn't understand, while he slowly started to turn a shade of red that was only reserved for tomatoes as was Tsukune.

(Several hours, questions, and swearing later (swearing curtsey of Kenta))

"I…I di-did tha-tha-that." Stuttered outer Moka while looking at the ground in shame.

"Yes…but as I told your otherself this also has multiple benefits and to be certain that you can access the abilities to their utmost potential I will personally train the both of you. Kenta will most definitely train you in how to use your weapons in an appropriate manor via scrolls or memory crystals. As for Nel…the only thing she could train you in would mostly be hand-to-hand combat by scrolls or once more memory crystals, depending which one they can get their hands on." Said Tsukune before shooting a glare towards Kenta and Nel that left no room for an argument in what he said.

"**Really you'll teach us? A pair of vampires."** Said inner Moka in disbelief.

"If Tsukune says that your good enough then yeah well train you. Besides it just may be interesting." Said Kenta and Nel at the same time while Tsukune and both Mokas' smiled in happiness and in the Mokas' case acceptance.

"Well if that is all for now why don't we go get your final blade Tsukune." Said Kenta while he attempted to remove Nel from him.

"Sure." Said Tsukune as he watched Kenta finally get Nel off of him after promising her a new book of _ICHA-ICHA PARADISE_.

For a moment both Moka's watched as Tsukune and Kenta disappeared into the hallway before outer Moka began to ask Nel about Tsukune's childhood. As for inner Moka, she just sat there listening to the two of them the multiple tales that Nel had to tell and storing away the most embarrassing ones for black mail.

(With Tsukune and Kenta)

"So…how's life been for you Kenta?" asked Tsukune as he noticed that they were heading towards the door that contained the abyss dragon.

"Hmm…well they really haven't changed all that much for the most part other than the fact that Nel has finally succeeded the former water prestist." Said Kenta as if it were a normal day as he stopped in front of the door and pulled out a midnight black key that could be mistaken as a blade of some kind. Tsukune continued to watch as Kenta inserted the key into the keyhole before giving the key a turn to the left, then a turn to the right, and finally turned the key until Tsukune heard Kenta's wrist snap.

Slowly Kenta opened the door as Tsukune began to feel the fear creep deep inside of him before he released a breath, that he had no knowledge of ever taking, when he noticed that the abyss dragon was nowhere in the room. The room for the most part had changed considerably from his last visit, which was well under six years ago. The furnace that was used for smelting down iron ore was now along the back wall, the anvil still sat in the middle of the room, a display case ran along the entire left wall and contained multiple metal ores and element gems, and along the right wall sat multiple cooling racks filled to the brim with hundreds of weapons ranging but not limited to swords to even the most simplest sebon.

"Wow…you sure have been busy Kenta." Whistled Tsukune while looking at the weapons that sat upon the cooling rack.

"Yeah I've been pretty busy lately. Now let me show you your new blade and in return your payment will be…" started Kenta before being interrupted by Tsukune.

"Let me guess…get you an abyss dragon's fang." Stated Tsukune as he watched Kenta move towards the anvil.

"No…wait, actually yes I do need one of those for the Shinigami's new blade, and seeing as how I'm not as young as I used to be…" started Kenta before Tsukune pulled out a tooth the size of his arm from out of one of his storage scrolls. Kenta's eyes on the other hand had grown to the size of dinner plates at the fang.

"The size, the highly undamaged texture, the weight, and the sharpness of this fang is beyond remarkable. Where the hell did you get it!? Wait…WHEN the hell did you get it?" asked Kenta while holding the fang to him like it was a lifeline.

"I got it from that one abyss dragon that you have that guards the room when some one tries to open the door without the key." Said Tsukune nonchalantly.

"You got this fang………from the _guarding_ abyss dragon." Said Kenta in disbelief.

"Yeah and it was relatively easy when it opened it's mouth to blow the flames at me. Now will this cover for my blade along with the lessons for the girls and their weapons?" asked Tsukune while Kenta continued to stare at the tooth and then at Tsukune.

"You have got to be kidding me. The tooth would cover for everything that I have made for you, plus with the quality of the tooth, the blade that I make for the Shinigami I could easily charge him not only for his sake vault but even his wife's _ICHA-ICHA PARADISE_ collection! It's brilliant brilliant BRILLIANT!! So truthfully? All I have to say is you have a deal. Plus this also saves me money." Said Kenta as he danced around the room doing a jig while his eyes gained a certain gleam to them. He laughed psychotically before he spread a small amount of his blood onto his anvil causing it to slide to the side.

"I HEARD THAT KENTA SONEK-RAIKIRI!!!!" shouted Nel from the other room while Kenta still laughed and all Tsukune could do was stand there as he began to wonder how much of Kenta's sanity was left in-tact. Carefully Tsukune watched as Kenta calmly removed a portion of the floor before he pulled out a blade wrapped in leather.

"Well here you go." Said Kenta as he held out the blade in front of Tsukune as he calmly took its handle in his hands.

"May all who hear of my blade's name shake in fear and protect all I hold dear awaken from your slumber…_**Purotekushon!**_" said Tsukune as the blade began to glow then hum with power before settling to a simple pulse of power.

"Now that that's taken care of why don't you tell me about this unknown enemy that you came across and the type of fighting styles that your girlfriends use." Said Kenta while walking towards the cooling rack.

"Well I would rather talk about this enemy in front of Nel just in case she has heard of such an enemy. As for the girls fighting styles…well inner Moka is tends to be a close range fighter using her fists or legs similar to that of Tai-Kwon-Do. Outer Moka is one who usually tends to steer clear of any violence or attempts to solve them without violence but if I had a guess I would place her with the long range fighting style dealing with Bows and arrows." Stated Tsukune while watching Kenta look through the thousands upon thousands of weapons on the cooling rack while nodding his head.

"Um…Kenta did you hear me?" asked Tsukune as Kenta, who was engrossed into his work at the time, continued to search through the racks. Sadly because of this, he missed Tsukune gain an evil grin, filled with trickery, as he snuck up behind Kenta. A moment later, one could hear a loud, "KENTA!!!!" being shouted while not a moment later, a loud **SLAM!** Could be heard. A few moments passed before one could hear multiple metal objects striking something.

When Tsukune called out to Kenta, said person jumped up and slammed his head on the weapons rack above him. Unfortunately or fortunately, if you were with Tsukune on this one, the weapons rack above him had no bar to hold the weapons in place, so as an effect, all the weapons, all twenty of them, came crashing down of top of Kenta's head before the rack fell off the wall and onto Kenta as well.

***BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *BAM!* *SMASH!!!!***

*Silence…is golden*

(With the girls)

"KENTA!!!!" all the girls heard Tsukune shout before hearing the distinct sound of a lot of metal hitting something. The house suddenly went silent before they heard, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TSUKUNE!!!"

"Looks like Tsukune pissed Kenta off…again." Sighed Nel before walking towards the hallway to see what all the commotion was about. Just as she was about to enter the hallway, she was nearly ran over by a person while another blur ran past her as she started to spinning around in a circle.

Carefully she regained her balance while holding her head hopping it would stop the room from spinning. Finally after a few moments she was able to see properly she was meet with the site of Tsukune pined to the kitchen wall as her husband pointed a fully loaded bow at Tsukune.

'Kenta + fully loaded bow + Tsukune stuck to kitchen wall = He's pissed.' Thought Nel before she realized that her _ICHA-ICHA PARADISE_ series were right next to where Tsukune was pined. Slowly Nel's eyes began to change from her normal silver eyes too a pair of a harden warrior eyes as she calmly walked up behind her husband.

Kenta on the other hand began to feel the aura of death behind him. Slowly almost deliberately Kenta turned around only to come face to an enraged Nel looking at Kenta with those cold eyes.

'Wait…Nel only pulls those eyes out if one I'm in danger, two if any of our family is in danger, of three her _ICHA-ICHA PARADISE _series is in danger of being eliminated. I know for certain that none of my family or her family is in danger so that must mean…' Thought Kenta as he calmly looked over his shoulder only to see what Tsukune was pined so close to.

'OH SHIT! OH SHIT! OH SHIT! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?' Mentally asked Kenta hopping to get some sort of divine sign.

'_The only thing you can do boy…beg and grove for forgiveness.'_ Replied all the inner Kentas that made up Kenta's mind.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME ALL DIVINE PRESTIST OF WATER. FORGIVE ME FOR MY FOLISHNESS THAT ALMOST LEAD ME TO DESTROYING YOUR BELOVED READING METERIAL!" Shouted Kenta as he bowed towards his enraged wife hoping for her forgiveness. The next thing he knew he was being yanked up by his left ear to face his wife.

"That isn't going to work Kenta." Said Nel in her special voice. The kind of voice that had the power to freeze hell over…actually, this voice had the power to do that twice over.

* * *

Ok people this is all that I can do for the time being and hopefully the next chapter I can clear some more of this up. Though quite honestly the last time I typed this up it was around forty pre-typed pages before my mom's computer once more killed off my data but I think I know what the problem is. Hopefully I will be able to fix it later.

* * *

Now then reviews:

Lonley Stalker:

lol... well i think one of them would definitely b jealous. its lik tht in the anime so i guess so :P  
luv th chaptr tho,  
~Stare...

ITD: That is a good point but with how I metioned that they can share their memories in this chapter I don't think that It would be much of a problem.

???:

Lame

ITD: I will personaly hunt you down because I despise commet's such as these. And quites honestly if you don't like then don't read and don't leave a review unless you think you can give something more useful then that. *Trap door opens beneath person's feet sending him down around ten feet. Slow gets up only to hear the sound of crying coming fromhis left only to see that he is surround by a hoard of withes (from left for dead). Writer calmly watches as witches kill him with insane smirk on face.* This is what will happen to people who call my story lame. (-_-)

Aron Leach:

Awesome chapter.

ITD: Once more simple but most effective.

Juju:

Ok I'm cashing in on the "Guess the Order that the Girls Fell" thing you mentioned as I haven't seen any reviews on that or updates saying the answer...

Order:  
Yukari  
Moka  
Kurumu

Please tell me if I'm right or wrong.

ITD: I am personaly thanking you since I had totaly spaced on this question but sorry no one got it right. The order was actually:

Kurumu

Yukari

Moka

Tsukune

Well thanks to everyone who at least attempted it.

* * *

Now then I have a special question for you.

In the next chapter I plan on introducing a special animal partner that all fallen angel receive once they reach the appropriate age which just so happens to be fifteen. This creature is a dragon and I want you to send me through my private messageing box what you think Tsukune's dragon should look like. I would also like for you to deceide a name for it Preferably in Japanese. Finally on this one I would like to know if you would like for me to give both inner Moka and outer Moka new names along if they should get their own dragon or a single one that has their ability to seperate into two beings. Once more send the information through my private mail. And quite honestly if amy of this information sounds similar to that of another story then all the rights' belong to them or I didn't know about their story.

* * *

Now review and all that jazz.

See ya later.

By the way this chapter is a total of 11,175 words.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay people I have officially decided to rewrite all of my chapters for this story. In the mean time look up my new story New Beginning's and those of you who all ready knew this well then you're getting told once more. I should have the new version out soon. It will be under the name of Rise of the Fallen Angel v.2 I'm truely sorry for those of you who enjoyed this version. I also am going to make the rewrite a harem since I can't really grasp all of the girls giving Tsukune up to only one of them or two of them. I should have it out before next year if I can get off of playing DRAGON AGE: ORIGIONS. That is all I have to say for now so see you when the new version is released.

Once more I am sorry for this.

Signed,

Imorta Twilight Dragon

Imorta Twilight Dragon

P.S.-The second Okay main reason why I'm doing this is because I'm have noticed that my writing has gotten better and two I never had Kenta look over the last four maybe five chapters. -_-'


End file.
